Royal Assassin
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: The Hyuuga was the perfect murderer. One day she would kill the person who took her sister. Many entered her fight, few escaped. This woman recalls the days of her life to herself, but she hopes they hear, somehow. -SasuHina ShikaSaku KanTen NaruIno- AU
1. Royals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke**x**HinataItachi**x**Hanabi Naruto**x**Ino Sakura**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Kankuro (Odd, but I'll make it work out.)

Enjoy and remember to review!

**Bold: Hinata's Narration**

* * *

"Somewhere, beyond that blue sea, there is a land. A land where we are forbidden to go. Somewhere in which terror brings death, with every breath you take." The Queen explained to her princess. "We must never go there. Never."

"Yes, mommy." The little girl responded, her milky white orbs looking upward.

"Good girl Hinata." The grace of her mother, even when she was speaking could make any man observe her in awe.

**My mother had always been a graceful and elegant woman. I loved her dearly and she was there for the first five years of my life. I cherished every moment with every ounce of energy a five year old girl would have. One stormy night, my sister was born and my mother taken away. Here is where my tale began. Here is where my life truly started. **

"Father, where has mother gone?" Hinata tugged on the sleeve of her father's clothing.

"She has gone far away, where nobody can reach her." The man stated in a firm voice. There was no trace of sorrow anywhere as I solemnly followed him to see another royal family, The Uchihas. They were the strongest of the south while as we, the Hyuugas took the north.

"The land beyond the sea?" The petite girl inquired. The two climbed into a booth on a train.

Her father looked down at who was to be the next ruler of the North. "Far beyond that. Just know that she will never come back."

"What about my baby sister?" The little girl asked as the train began to move. She thought that if her mother would never come back then she could always go and visit.

"She will grow up to be string and healthy." Hyuuga Hiashi stated in a calm voice. The scenery began to shift as the train began down the tracks.

"What is her name?" Hinata was just full of questions. One day she would understand the answers to them all. One day far beyond the day when her mother left.

"I haven't decided." The King spoke as the wind howled and raindrops fell upon the window.

"Mommy always liked fireworks. Can we call her Hanabi?" Hinata bounced up and down as her father nodded in consent. The green forests were abundant with animals that would one day all be this little girl's kingdom. She didn't know that this fairy tale would turn into a novel with adventure, romance, tragedy, and a touch of mystery. The Princess of the North soon fell asleep dreaming of her future kingdom when she would be queen.

The railroad soon began to lead into the farm fields of the south. There were lush green hills and gardens with roses that were all colors of the rainbow. As the princess awoke she found that there were houses that they passed by. She found it quite mesmerizing that the houses had colorful fields of yellow, and green. Then the train stopped as the royals arrived at the train station of the south. Hinata followed her father down the steps of the train gripping onto the cold metal handle for support.

The family was greeted by the Uchihas. The King had a stern look painted on his face much like her father, but it was not familiar to the little girl. The Queen was a sweet looking woman, not unlike her mother, but she lacked the elegance of a porcelain doll. The little girl's mother had looked as fragile as a glass figure, but she was flexible. She bent like water would when forced into a new container with absolute poise. Holding onto his mother's dress was the younger of two princes, Sasuke. Next to his father was the elder child, Itachi, a proper looking boy. He seemed to be tired and worn from something the small child could not make out.

"Hinata, go play with Sasuke while the adults talk." The King of the North went into a carriage with Itachi, The Queen, and The King. Sasuke stood nervously as he held out a hand to the girl.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Sasuke asked. Even though the two were only five, they were close to palace grounds with ninja secretly watching over them. Hinata nodded and followed the boy.

"Prince Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?" Sasuke stopped under an old Sakura tree which provided shade. The month of March brought blooming blossoms. They were stunning in the south and grew by the open farmlands. In the north you would have to pass through the cities and forests just to merely see one.

"What does dead mean?" Hinata asked as she sat down on the warm grass. She watched the butterflies fly up and touch the sky. She tried to catch one but failed.

Sasuke sat down next to her. "Dead means someone is never coming back. They are gone forever and they don't live. You can't ever see them again." His head turned to look at the little girl's face. The misery painted on her features was heart breaking. "Why did you want to know?"

"My mommy is dead. My mommy is gone forever!" Hinata screamed as she looked at the boy. "Gone and I can never see her again." She whispered silently. Hinata's face began to redden as her eyes had crystal tears flowing out. Her petite figure began to shake as she breathed in and out. Every tear stung her cheeks and made her chest heavy. A small hand patted her on the shoulder. The Hyuuga princess looked up to see Sasuke.

"Don't cry Princess." The sky was as blue as ever. He pointed up and told her, "The sky is clear. That means she's smiling from heaven." The Uchiha looked back, but it was no use. The girl just couldn't stop her crying. He decided to do something he knew he wasn't supposed to. Sasuke hugged Hinata so that she was crying into his chest. His hands gently pat her back as she emptied her tears. "There, there." Sasuke said as she began to stop crying.

A dark shadow fell over the two as Sasuke looked up. "Nii-san!" His brother was the one that Sasuke had always looked up to as a great shinobi who protected his country. One day he was going to become one.

"Sasuke, what happened to Hinata?" His brother looked down at the two and squatted so that he was face to face with his brother.

"Her mommy died." Sasuke replied with a sad look on his face. "She got really sad so I hugged her." Itachi looked at the girl who was to be queen and his brother who was to be a shinobi.

'Disgrace. Royals do not cry, nor do they comfort. Royals are not meant to feel anything but the wind on their faces as they walk.' Itachi picked up the five year old girl and pat her on the back. Even for a ten year old like him, duty was important and he knew he had to take care of this princess. One day when she grew up, she was to be wed to him. Their countries would become one.

"Thank you Prince It-itachi." Hinata got out through short breaths. "Can you let me down now?" Itachi nodded and placed her on the floor. "Go on and play. I'll be over here if you need anything."

Sasuke took the little girl's hand as they ran into a lush meadow with a sing attached to a tree. There was a sandbox and a small slide. "What do you want to do first?"

"Swing?" Hinata shyly replied. Sasuke smiled and pushed her back and forth. Hinata closed her eyes sometimes. In the city she had never gone on a swing. She had seen it in pictures and her mother had explained. The girl had never actually gone on one though. Sasuke stopped eventually as he tagged her.

"You're it! Now you have to catch me." Sasuke began to run and Hinata jumped down from the swing to run after him. She was slower and eventually fell far behind, panting. Sasuke stopped next to her and saw four figures approaching them. Sasuke bowed in front of Hinata's father and Hinata did the dame thing in front of Sasuke's father.

"Hinata, it is time to leave." Hiashi stated in his usual loud and firm voice.

"Yes father." Hinata followed obediently, but waved her fingers at Sasuke to say goodbye. Sasuke just flashed a smile at the girl.

**I remember his innocent smile. His face was so joyful back then and he laughed cheerfully whenever he fell down. I really enjoyed being around him. I guess that's where I first found love. I just didn't know it yet. **

* * *

Hanabi means fireworks.

Thank You for Reading.

Chapter originally posted in 3-16-06. Edited 3-16-09.


	2. Royal Engagement

Didn't know you guys would like it so much. I'm very satisfied with this story. I hope you are too. Thakies to all of my reviewers and readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: SasukexHinata ItachixHanabi NarutoxIno SakuraxShikamaru TentenxKankuro

**Bold: Hinata's Narration**

**

* * *

**

**My sister's second birthday was the day I ever saw Prince Sasuke's innocent smile that I loved so much. It was just an ordinary day and he had come to visit. I met him at the train station. He was eight and I was seven. We were just young children who wanted to play. My nine year old cousin watched over us. It was his duty to protect us. It was also the last time I saw my cousin smile sincerely for a while. His father was with my father at an important meeting for my sister's ceremony later on today. My sister was currently with the caretakers in the palace. **

"Hinata!" Sasuke came over and hugged the girl. Hinata's face turned a bright red and she broke out of the hug. "Hello, who are you?" Sasuke asked Hinata'snine year old cousin.

"Neji." The white eyed boy answered. "What's that in your hand?" Neji tried to grab the box, but Sasuke pulled it away.

"It's not for you. It's for Hanabi." Sasuke stated as he brushed himself off. "Hinata, do you want to go to the river? I have something I want to tell you."

"Hinata, come on." Neji told the girl. Hinata nodded and ran towards them as best as she could. The seven year old stumbled on her white kimono. "Why did you wear that?" Neji questioned seeing how much trouble his cousin was having with her clothing.

"Father said that I should." Hinata told him. Neji kneeled down, his back facing her.

"Get on." Neji commanded. Hinata climbed unto his back and Neji stood up. "Hold on tightly." Neji began to run and Sasuke did the same. The children ran through the crowded streets of the city which were brightly decorated with lanterns and firecrackers. They reached a path that lead into a deep forest.

"Neji, there's someone following us." Hinata saw a shadow along the floor. Neji stopped and turned his head at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and took out a kunai. Neji put Hinata down and did the same.

"Who's there?" Neji yelled into the thick woods. A rustle was heard before a blonde jumped out from the bushes. "Ino! What are you doing here?" Ino ran over to Hinata and hugged her.

"My mom said I have to marry Shikamaru! I don't want to!" Ino cried while hugging her friend. Hinata returned the embrace. "I'll have to move to the south. I can't see you again!" Ino screamed.

"How old will you be when you have to?" Sasuke asked.

"Si-sixt-teen." Ino got out before bursting into tears again. "I don't want to leave even if I'm not getting married in a while." Ino fell down and Hinata knelt down to hug the girl. The girl's eyes were all red from crying. Neji and Sasuke just stood with pitying looks on their faces.

**Ino was my best friend. Her father was a powerful man that had enormous wealth. Arranged marriages were common things when I was a small child. Ino had known Shikamaru as a good friend she often visited. She never wanted to be wed to him though. The girl had a crush on someone else, but that person was poor. Rich were never around the poor, it just wasn't done. **

"Please give this to Naruto." Ino said while still sobbing. She held out a golden ring, I saw that there was a matching one on her finger. "Tell him to find me someday." Ino had eventually calmed her breathing steadying. "I'll be gone tomorrow." Ino held Hinata's hand and placed a black choker on her neck. "Remember." Ino told the girl embracing her one last time.

**Those were the last words that I thought would ever be spoken to me from her. It would be five years until I would next hear from her. I would always remember, always.**

Neji picked Hinata up again and the three once again headed off into the woods. "We're almost there." Sasuke stated as he jumped over a rock. The sound of rushing water could be heard as the children approached a clearing. Sunshine poured in through the treetops and tall green grass was perfect for lying in. Neji let Hinata down and the girl sat in the grass by the river.

"Hinata, you know how you're suppose to marry Itachi?" Sasuke asked the Hyuuga who was staring into the river.

"Yes." Hinata replied looking up at Sasuke.

"I have to, well my parents said I have to marry Hanabi when I turn eighteen." Sasuke sighed while sitting besides the girl. Hinata saw the boy's head which was facing downwards.

'Why is he so sad? Hanabi is not a bad person is she?' Hinata remembered what Sasuke had done for her when her mother died. Hinata pulled the boy into a hug patting him on the back. "The Sun is shining. That means the heavens are happy for you."

Sasuke was shocked at the normally shy girl's actions. Sasuke hugged back because his heart was aching. 'Why does this hurt so much? Why?' Sasuke looked at the pale girl's face and smiled. 'Why can't I be happy?' Sasuke remembered when he saw his brother grinning at him. 'Why?'

Neji watched the two in an embrace and felt a pain in his heart. There would always be emptiness for those two. He felt sorrow and looked to the sky where the birds were soaring. 'Why is the Sun shining? Is it really because the heavens are happy for them?' Neji lay in the grass enjoying the feel of warm sunshine. He could hear the two royals shifting around and Hinata giggling.

Sasuke's heart ached for the warm embrace to return. He couldn't understand why his heart had pain. Sasuke ignored it and showed Hinata his shuriken and threw them at a tree. Hinata clapped her hands and giggled softly. Sasuke talked about how his brother taught him how to use the weapons. "I'm going to be the greatest shinobi in the world!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sasuke fell back into the grass next to Neji.

Hinata was picking flowers as most seven year old girlswould when exposed to the colorful plants. "Sasuke what is your favorite color?"

Sasuke contemplated the thought before answering. "White."

Hinata always expected the boy to love the color blue or black. He wore those colors the most. It shocked her, but she nodded anyway. "Neji, what's our favorite color?"

Neji immediately answered, "Blue." 'Just like the sky and mom's eyes.'

Hinata nodded and searched through the fields for flowers. 'Sasuke likes white. Neji likes blue.' Hinata told herself over and over again. 'I see blue!' Hinata rushed over to the flowers and picked the colors she wanted for her friends. The girl had a nice time searching for the flowers and spent quite a while on the task.

Neither of the boys seemed to mind this. Sasuke had fallen asleep in the grass while Neji was in a deep state of thought. Hinata was done and went over to her cousin. She pulled green ribbons out from her pocket and tied a bunch of blue flowers together. "Neji."

"Yes?" Neji opened his eyes, slowly becoming accustomed to the light. He saw Hinata holding a bunch of flowers in front of his face.

"They are for you." Hinata whispered. Neji took the blue flowers and smiled at the look on Hinata's face. She was blushing a shade of bright red.

"Thank you Princess." Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red at the title she had been given by her cousin. He never called her that and it seemed to make her uncomfortable.

Hinata then crawled over to where Sasuke was sleeping. "Prince Sasuke." Hinata called quietly. The boy didn't stir from his spot. "Sasuke." The girl spoke louder and shook him. The sun was still high in the sky and it signaled that it was soon time for lunch. The young prince still would not stir. Laying her head on his chest Hinata listened for a heartbeat. Sure enough there was a faint noise of beating. She sighed and lifted her head back up to see that the Prince had opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. It was just that you didn't wake up. I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's alright." Sasuke looked at the flowers in front of him. "Are these for me?" His eyes lightened up at the color of the blossoms. 'White.' He thought. Hinata just nodded and Sasuke took the flowers. "Thank you." Sasuke fell back into the grass and closed his eyes.

"We have to go now. It's around noon, we have to eat lunch remember." Neji stood up and brushed himself off. Hinata was by the river tying a bunch of red flowers together. Sasuke was in the grass lying down with the white flowers in his hands. "Sasuke, you look like a dead guy." Sasuke snapped up at this comment and grinned. "Let's go."

"Coming Neji." Hinata walked over to where the two boys were. Neji placed the flowers in a pack he had. Then kneeled for Hinata to get on his back. Sasuke just held his in his weapon's pouch careful to place it in an extra pocket.

"I can take Hinata this time." Sasuke offered kneeling down.

"Are you sure? You're a prince and I'm just the cousin of a princess." Neji asked. Sasuke nodded in reassurance and Hinata climbed on his back. She placed her arms gently on Sasuke's shoulders. Her face heated up and she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you Prince Sasuke." Hinata closed her eyes and held on tight. Sasuke marveled at how light the girl was and ran off into the forest. Neji was right next to the boy and they both accelerated in speed having an unofficial race. Obviously Neji had the upper hand and slowed down after a while to wait for Sasuke to catch up. Hinata opened her eyes and saw the lush green forest breezing by. The girl closed her eyes again, it was too fast for her to handle.

Soon, the boys could see the city and its streets were bustling with people. There was a parade going down the streets with dragons and drums beating. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke, can you let me down now?"

"Not a chance. We wouldn't want to lose you in that big bunch of people." Sasuke told her. For him it was just an excuse, he didn't want to marry Hanabi. Even though he knew she wasn't going to kill him, it still hurt. It hurt really badly. Hinata offered some sort of comfort. She was something that you could hold onto and never lose. Sasuke walked down the crowed streets.

"Stop." Hinata told the Prince and he did.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to see someone." Hinata squirmed from Sasuke's grip and Neji walked next to her. Hinata was walking towards a building and both the boys assumed to go to the door. Hinata however went into the alleyway. "Naruto." Hinata called out into the darkness.

"H-hinata?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out into the light. His face and hands were covered in scars and scrapes.

"Naruto." Hinata walked over to the boy and gave him a hug and the bundle of flowers she was holding. "Ino is leaving tomorrow."

Naruto took the flowers and threw them on the floor. "What?" He yelled. His blue eyes that were so much like Ino's began to water and shed tears. "Why?"

"Her parents are making her marry Shikamaru." Hinata told the boy. "You know that if she doesn't listen they'll give her away right?"

Naruto nodded and then screamed, "Why didn't she say goodbye?" Hinata went over to Naruto and held out a golden ring.

"She said to find her someday." Naruto slowly took the ring and slid it on his finger. Hinata felt pain in her heart and hugged the boy. Even though Naruto was and orphaned pheasant, they were still friends. He deserved this more than anyone else she knew right now.

**Love. Love was something that seemed like it would never work out. Love can start wars and lead to chaos. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Yet, love had failed us and let us falls apart. Still in our hearts we held hope. **

Hinata had told Naruto to come with them to get food. The boy denied though saying he had to at least try and find Ino before he left and darted through the streets. Naruto had left the flowers on the floor and the wind had blown them away somewhere far away. Like love which had been carried away. Sasuke kneeled down in front of the girl and so did Neji. "Sasuke, I think that you might get tired out."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am." Sasuke refused to get up and Neji sighed. Neji just picked Hinata up and held her bridal style. "Hey!"

"You have been carrying her too much. You will hurt your back." Neji said as he continued to walk down the street. Hinata was a petite person so it wasn't that hard to carry her. "Hinata, I'm going to kneel down and you climb on my back." Neji let the girl down and kneeled in front of her. Sasuke ran in front of the girl and put her on his back quickly.

"I got her." Sasuke told Neji who was still kneeling down.

"Fine," Neji replied grumpily. The two walked down the streets looking for a place to eat. They found a street market with all sorts of things you could eat. Neji bought Hinata a cinnamon roll that she eagerly ate. Sasuke bought himself a rice ball and ate the thing in almost one whole bite.

"What?" He asked mouth full of food.

"Do you have any manners?" Neji yelled at the smaller boy.

"I do, but I don't feel like using them. I'm hungry and nobody is going to kill me for this." Sasuke stated buying another rice ball and finishing the one in his mouth. Neji rolled his eyes and bought himself a rice ball. Sasuke noisily ate and Hinata finished but was still hungry.

"Neji, I'm still hungry." Hinata pulled on her cousin's shirt. Neji looked over at Sasuke who had bought about seven rice balls. Sasuke got the hint after being glared at.

"Do you want one?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded so he walked over and pulled one out of his bag for her to eat.

"Thank you." Hinata said. She sat down next to her cousin on a bench and ate the rice ball. When the children were done eating it was about two o' clock in the afternoon.

"I think we should go see Hanabi." Hinata stated as she began to walk away careful not to trip on her kimono. Neji walked up to her and kneeled down once more. Hinata kept on walking holding up her kimono when she thought she would trip and Neji followed. Sasuke walked next to Hinata and smiled at how well the girl was doing.

**At that moment I felt like my mother. Graceful and proud I walked along my way to the palace and did not stumble once. I could feel someone holding me up just like when I was learning to walk though when I lookedbehind me there was no one.**

Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke had entered the palace and shortly after a girl ran over as best they could to Hinata and hugged her. "Hanabi miss." The little girl stated. Then she went over to Neji and hit his stomach. "No take Hanabi." She screamed and walked over to Sasuke. "Who this?" She asked her sister.

"That is Prince Sasuke." Hinata answered taking off her shoes.

"Sake?" Hanabi asked. Hinata shook her head to say no.

"Sa-su-ke." Hinata enunciated every syllable.

"Suke?" Hanabi asked. Hinata shook her head again.

"Sa." Hinata spoke.

"Sa." Hanabi copied.

"Su." Hinata kneeled down and stated.

"Su. Hanabi uttered.

"Ke." Hinata told her sister.

"Ke." Hanabi repeated. "Sakuke!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Close enough." Neji sighed while leaning against a wall.

"Hanabi, I have something for your birthday." Sasuke stated pulling out a box.

"Mine?" Hanabi asked. Sasuke nodded. "Tank you." Hanabi grabbed the box from out of his hands and gave it to Hinata. "Open?"

"Not now. Later." Hinata told her sister and pat her on the head. Hanabi smiled and hugged her sister again.

"Wuv you." Hanabi told her sister before walking down the halls with the box in her hands.

**This was one of the moments I would cherish in my heart forever. My sister would alwayscopy whatever I did. She always listened to what I told her. That was how she would learn about the world. Eventually she took her own path. **

Sasuke watched the girl run away and then saw a man coming down the hall. It was Hinata's father. "Prince Sasuke, have you met my daughter?"

"Yes King Hiashi." Sasuke replied bowing.

"Good. Enjoy the festival." Hiashi stated before walking up to his daughter. "Has Neji taken care of you?"

"Yes father." Hinata stated bowing. Hiashi walked away leaving his daughter to do as she pleased. "Neji?" Hinata asked walking over to a garden in the back yard.

"Yes?" Neji asked sitting on a bench.

"Who are you going to marry?" Hinata asked.

Neji was stunned by the question. "I… don't know." Sasuke was looking at the fish and smiling. "Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked looking up at Neji.

"When do you have to go home?" The Hyuuga asked looking at the birds that were not bound to the ground.

"Whenever I want to." Sasuke replied. Neji just looked at him like he was insane. "Fine, eight."

"Alright, we still have about five hours until you leave." Neji stated.

"That's a long time." Hinata told them.

**At that time an hour was very long in my opinion. As the years passed by I wished for this time to return so I would be able to cherish every moment again. **

Hinata had heard a voice and turned her head to find Hanabi. "Father party ready." Hanabi got out.

"I have to get ready for the party or the party is ready?" Hinata asked. For the first option she put one finger up. For the second option she put two fingers up. Hanabi put up two fingers. "Sasuke, Neji, the party is ready." Hinata called over to the two boys who were watching the fish swim around. Sasuke was the first to stand and ran over to Hinata's side. Neji quickly followed.

"Hand." Hanabi told Hinata. Hinata held out her hand to hold Hanabi's. The two entered the ballroom to find that there were people in elegant clothing and stunning jewelry. "Hi." Hanabi told the people and waved. There were murmurs of how adorable she was heard throughout the room.

"Hanabi, Sasuke, come forth." Hyuuga Hiashi stated in a booming voice. Hanabi stumbled while walking up to her father. Sasuke looked back at Hinata and then walked up to her father. "Hanabi, when you turn thirteen, in eleven years, you will be wed to Sasuke."

"Marry?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"When this happens, I want you to take care of our country." Sasuke bowed and left to go back to Hinata. A gentle hand tugged on his shirt and he looked down. Hanabi's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Hanabi no want marry you." She whispered. "Sowy. Hug?" Sasuke picked the girl up and gave her a hug and carried her back to Neji. Hanabi kissed Sasuke on the cheek and began to cry. She ran to her sister and held her hands outstretched,silently beggingto be picked up. "Hanabi no want him." Hinata's face held concern on it as she pat her sister on the back.

Most of the people didn't notice this was happening. Hiashi was giving another speech and the people looked forward. Since the four children were in the very back nobody saw the tears that were being shed by the youngest princess.

**I don't think my father ever understood what he did. He was forcing two people to marry who didn't even like each other. There was love,but with another pair. I don't think he wouldever understand how much suffering would be caused by this event.**

Hanabi had fallen asleep in her sister's arms and her face had returned to its regular state. Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji went into Hanabi's room. Hinata placed the girl on her bed and she began to stir. The toddler's eyes opened and she sat up. "No leave. Hanabi go with you." Hanabi cried as she hung unto Neji. "No leave again." Neji picked the girl up.

"I won't leave." He told her quietly. "I won't leave."

"Should we go outside? I think the streets would be a fun place to take her." Hinata suggested. Neji nodded and Sasuke was standing and looking down.

'What is this pain?' Sasuke was on the verge of screaming. 'Why is it here?' Sasuke looked up with a smile on his face to reassure his friends that he was listening. 'Why?' he asked himself. One the inside his heart was shattered. It would be completely destroyed by the next morning. He didn't know it, but all of the people he cherished would seem like they were unreachable.

Hinata took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come one Neji." Hinata called. Neji rushed after the two with Hanabi on his back. The children rushed out into the street and found that there were indeed many people here today. The streets were filled with people selling goldfish, and toys. There were smells of many different types of food drifting over to the children.

"Yummy!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Hanabi want."

"Alright. Do you want sweets?" Sasuke asked. Hanabi nodded. "Cinnamon roll?" Hanabi nodded again. Sasuke bought a roll for her and handed it to the girl.

"Tank you." Hanabi stated gleefully before she bit into the roll. Her features were filled with delight as she chewed. "Hinata want?" She asked taking off a part of the roll. Hinata shook her head. "Neji eat?" She held a piece right in front of his mouth. Neji shook his head. "Sake?" The girl asked Sasuke. The boy nodded and walked next to her and opened his mouth. Hanabi threw it in and giggled.

The children went to played games and ate delicious food all afternoon until it was dinnertime. Hanabi had gotten stuffed animals because everyone knew it was her birthday. She was currently sitting on Neji's shoulders holding a stuffed, pink bunny. Hinata had gotten tired and was now resting on Sasuke's back trying not to lean her chin on his shoulder. Neji and Sasuke seemed to be just fine as they walked towards the palace. Neji had gotten a pet bird that was perched upon Hanabi's shoulder. Sasuke had bought more rice balls and was holding them in the bag he had brought before.

"You still have two hours." Neji told Sasuke.

"That's plenty of time." Sasuke said as he grinned. Hinata got tired of holding her head up and tenderly placed it on his shoulder. Sasuke remembered she was still there and his grin grew. It filled his heart to know she was there, he felt carefree around the girl.

Eventually, the group reached the palace and Hanabi took her sister's hand and ran to her room. "I'll be right back." Hinata yelled. Hinata picked up the little girl and opened the door to her sister's room.

"Hanabi wear special." Hanabi went to her closet and pulled out a black kimono. "Wear?"

"Yes Hanabi, you can wear." Hinata took off the girl's current pink kimono and saw the white robe she wore under it. Hinata tightened the tie on that and dressed her sister in the black kimono. Hinata pulled out a red obi from the closet and tied it around her sister's waist. "Perfect." Hinata told her sister.

"Hanabi pretty?" The girl asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes, Hanabi very pretty." The older sister gave the younger one a hug.

"Hinata wear special." Hanabi dragged her sister across the hall. "Hinata room get special." Hanabi went to the closet and pulled out a lavender kimono with a white obi. "Hinata look pretty wear this."

"Alright Hanabi. You go find Neji and I'll meet you in the ballroom." Hinata shooed the little girl away and began to get dressed. The girl slipped on the kimono and tied the obi. Hurriedly Hinata ran through the halls to get to the room. Her shoes clacked against the wood as she ran. Hinata reached the room and began to pant heavily. Slowly opening the door Hinata opened her eyes to see people from the afternoon all gathered at tables.

"Hinata!" Hanabi ran to her sister and hugged her again. "Hanabi wait. Hinata come." The little girl wrapped her fingers around Hinata's right pointer finger and walked towards a table where her father, uncle, cousin, and Sasuke were sitting at. "Hinata sit." Hinata sat where the little girl gestured to. She sat between Sasuke and her sister.

Sasuke's heartbeat increased and he felt nervous. 'Why do I feel this?' Hiashi began to speak, but Sasuke could only pay attention to Hinata. 'What is this feeling?' Sasuke asked himself. This had gone on for quite a while. Even as people were eating, he felt as if Hinata was the most interesting thing there. The boy snuck glanced to the girl every couple of minutes. 'Why?'

**During that dinner I felt somebody's glance on me all the time. The only time I didn't was when I looked at Sasuke. It made me very uncomfortable, but that was only because I wasn't old enough to understand all the clues. **

It was eight o' clock and Sasuke had to go back to his own home. Hanabi was on his back hugging him. "Sakuke no go." She whined. Hanabi had fun with her new friend and was saying don't go the whole walk to the train station.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon." Sasuke replied throwing Hanabi into the air and then catching her again. "I promise."

Hinata was holding hands with Neji to avoid getting lost at this time of the evening. If she was, there would be a big problem. "Sasuke, I wish you a safe trip." Hinata said as they waited for the train.

"Thank you." Sasuke handed Hanabi to Neji and stood waiting. The wind speed began to increase and there was a faint light. "That's the train." Indeed the train came rushing towards the stop and the door opened to let Sasuke in. "Bye, and happy birthday Hanabi."

"Bye bye. Tank you give Hanabi box." Hanabi waved her tiny hands and Sasuke climbed aboard the train. Once on the train, Hinata could see him pull something out and hold it to his chest. It was the bundle of flowers she had given him earlier on that day. Hinata smiled and waved farewell to her friend.

Neji and Hinata set out to go back to their home. Hanabi had fallen asleep in Neji's arms. The cool spring air blew the smells of street vendors with delicious foods, but the children were far too tired to play anymore. Hinata rubbed her eyes and yawned. The two could hear the wind and their feet kicking stones as they walked. Neji placed Hanabi back in her bed and put the covers on the girl. "Good night Neji." Hinata told the boy as she went into her room.

The petite princess slipped on her nightclothes and climbed into bed. She was tired, but was content with how the day went. Hinata slept curled in a little ball on her right side. She yawned one last time before going to sleep.

Later that night, there was a scream heard. There were sounds like fighting and yelling. Hinata woke up to find Neji at her door locking it as best he could. "Neji?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes. Neji held a finger to his lips to say quiet. Then there was thumping on the door.

"Open up!" called a voice. The door was thrown open to reveal a shadowy figure. Hinata didn't know who it was. The girl grabbed her cousin's arm and closed her eyes. Hinata began to cry and scream. Anticipating a harsh pain, she embraced her cousin tightly. The blow however, never arrived.

**I was scared out of my mind. It was complete and utter chaos. My cousin was holding me tightly and yelling for help. It was the most frighting event of my childhood. This was the event that took my cousin's smile away. I could hear his sobs and I opened my eyes to find the most terrifying and heartbreaking scene I would ever witness in my early days. **

* * *

Review, you'll get a warm fuzzy feeling in your heart. Not to mention if I could I would hug you! 


	3. Royal Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: SasukexHinata ItachixHanabi NarutoxIno SakuraxShikamaru TentenxKankuro

**Bold: Hinata's Narration**

* * *

"Daddy!" Neji cried. His father was on the floor struggling to climb up. The man towering above him struck a harsh blow to his chest. Blood began to seep through his clothing. Hinata watched silently, tears flowing out as she cried. "Daddy!" Neji embraced Hinata tightly. Filled with terror and unable to move, he could only watch as his father was fighting to unknown intruder. The person held a dagger and began to try stabbing Neji's father.

'I must. I can't just let Neji die!' With that thought, the man activated the secret of the Hyuuga family. The Byakugan. It was a secret ninja eye technique that was used by the clan in desperate times of need. The side effects were fatal and killed immediately after deactivation. Hizashi struck a blow and another and yet another. There was no blood and theblows were gentle. It damaged the internal systems though, itwas a fighting stlyein which the Byakuganwas needed.Finally the opponent was on the floor, unmoving. Hizashi collapsed on the floor and Neji ran over to him, tears streaming out of the boy's eyes.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Neji was shaking uncontrollably by this point. The fire raging outside of Hinata's room was evident and smoke quickly filled out the room.

"Go Neji. Take Hinata and leave now! You must live Neji, you must live and see the world. Now go!" Hizashi was weakening with every word. His eyes were filled with tears as he reached his hand up to pat his son's head. "Don't cry Neji. Please let me see that smile from wherever I end up." Hizashi coughed up blood and pushed Neji with all the energy he had left.

"Daddy!" Neji cried. "I don't want to leave you. The boy coughed from inhaling the smoke.

"You must now go." Hizashi's hand became limp as his eyes returned to normal.

"Daddy!" Neji cried his scream piercing and filled with sorrow.

**That is all I could recall before I began to cough and fell on the floor. I was shaking and crying, begging for someone to come and save me. I remember the blazing flames seemingly engulfing my uncle and cousin. I woke up two hours later next to my cousin in the grass.**

"Neji." Hinata tried to sit up. Her head was pulsing and her chest hurt. Her cousin had his legs curled up against his chest, head buried in his arms. "Neji." Neji looked up. His face was red from crying and his arms and legs were burnt.

"H-hinata." Neji looked over at the girl and wiped his tears on part of his shirt. Hinata looked at the boy with an empathetic look.

"Neji, where are we?" Hinata asked in a raspy voice.

"Just outside of the city. Your father told us to hide here and be quiet." Neji whispered. The tall grass was indeed covering both of the children. Neji was still shedding tears while trying to smile at the girl. He failed miserably. Hinata held out her arms to the boy and he shook his head.

"You're hurt." Hinata told the boy. His shirt was burnt and his skin was peeled. Blood was dripping onto the ground. His legs were in even worse shape and it must have been very painful to walk.

"I'll be fine. Are you alright?" His voice had changed. There was no childish laughter lining his voice anymore. Tears were still flowing, but it didn't seem to have sorrow anymore. There was anger apparent in his voice and it scared the little girl.

"Yes Neji." Hinata curled up in the grass and began to cry. 'What's going on?' The moon shed a faint light from high up in the sky. There were sounds of crickets and the slight rustling of leaves and bushes. Hinata began to think about her uncle. 'What happened to his eyes?' Hinata began to shiver. The grass shifted as Neji lied down next to Hinata.

"Please, please don't cry." His voice was cracking and it was obvious that he would never forget this day. His chest had a strangled feeling and it was a piercing pain. Hinata looked over at her cousin and whispered.

"I don't think I'll ever stop crying." Hinata looked the other way and sleep slowly overtook the girl.

**My father eventually came to find us. He said most of our home was burnt and that Hanabi had been in an event of an attempted kidnapping. The culprit had been killed by my father. **

When the children returned to their home, Neji was having trouble walking. His burnt legs caused him to stumble and fall. Hinata was tired and yawned. She never complained though. Her eyes were dry from crying, those eyes had lost something that she didn't know she had. Innocence. Nobody ever knew that was the day it all disappeared. The windows to how cruel the world really was opened that day. Her father led them to a mansion that was next to their burnt palace. The Sabakus resided there.

The Sabakus had a family that consisted of a father and his three children. Neji finally collapsed and didn't move from his spot. A girl around eleven showed up and bowed to the king. She picked up the boy who had fallen and ran through the gates of the manor. Soon after, a boy around the age of nine showed up and took Hinata through the gates as well.

Hinata stumbled as he pulled her away. She could see a man with bright red head talking to her father. Then, the girl turned back and saw the boy the boy holding a finger to his lips as he shoved her inside a room quickly following by locking the door. The room had no windows and Hinata saw the girl from before cleaning Neji's wounds. A boy around her age was sitting by the wall with a person by his side. "Hanabi."

Hinata looked at her younger sister. Scars and rope marks were all over the girl and her clothes were burnt and torn. Wrapped up in bandages, it looked as if she were about to die. Hinata sat down by her sister and tears began to flow out of her eyes. A hand was on her shoulder and shocked the girl looked back to see the girl with dirty blonde hair. "She'll be just fine." Her calming green eyes soothed Hinata for a brief moment. "It's best if you don't cry. Father told us not to make any noise. The enemy may still be out there somewhere waiting for a prime opportunity to strike without warning. By the way, do you remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry." Hinata looked at the girl who pulled her up.

"Well then, it has been a while. My name is Temari, the one who brought you in here is Kankuro, and Gaara is sitting by your sister." Temari pulled Hinata over to a mat on the side of the room. "You can sit here. Kankuro will keep you company." Temari returned to cleaning Neji's wounds. Hinata sat against the wall closing her eyes. The girl was exhausted and she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**I dreamed that night. I dreamed of Sasuke and Neji. They were both next to me and I saw more and more people. I saw them in no apparent order, but I named every single one of them even if I didn't know who they were. Gaara. Temari. Kankuro. Shikamaru. Ino. Chouji. Naruto. Sakura. Kiba. Shino. Tenten. Lee. Neji. Itachi. Hanabi. Sasuke. After him there was a flash of something in the air. It appeared right next to me. That moment I didn't think much of it, but it was something that would be forever imprinted into my memory. They all slowly began to fade away as I reached for them. **

Hinata awoke to the sound of shifting near her and found Gaara next to her. "I-I'm sorry. I was alone and it was scary." Gaara closed his eyes and looked down.

"It's alright." The boy looked back up with a shocked look and smiled. His smile was indeed a genuine smile.

"Your name is Hinata right?" Hinata nodded. "Hinata, did you hear about what had happened in the south?"

"What happened?" Hinata asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, last night I could hear my father yelling and cursing. I found out that there was a murder. The royal family had been killed by a member of the family. Sasuke is the only member left that was spared." Gaara didn't look at the girl. He instead concentrated on the image of his siblings. Kankuro's head in Temari's lap. Temari was leaning against the wall slightly bent over.

"Who was the killer?" Hinata asked tears forming in her eyes. 'Itachi is dead. Itachi is dead.' Hinata felt empty even though she felt no love for the prince.

Gaara paused for a moment before responding. "Itachi." The boy was close to whispering.

**At that moment, I knew my world would never be the same. Itachi, the prince of the south I was engaged to had just murdered his entire family. Sasuke was the only one left. **

"Did they catch him?" Hinata asked. Her tears close to spilling on the wooden floor. Gaara shook his head.

**Not only was my fiancé a murderer, but he hadn't been caught. Now the whole nation had no ruler and it was vulnerable. That time I cried, not for Sasuke or Itachi. Not for myself or my future. I cried for those who didn't get a chance to before they died. Somehow I could imagine the whole scene and I shook terribly for the next couple days. I was devastated and the next week held a big turn of events for the north and the south. **

_

* * *

_

_One week later…_

Hinata stood at the train station alone. The wind ruffling her kimono and her hair caused her to look up and see the train. Today Sasuke was being brought from his home. Hinata's father had ordered his army to take control of the country. He told the people that when Sasuke reached eighteen, he could rule over the land on his own. To prevent further problems, the country was now under the rule of the Hyuuga.

"Prince Sasuke." Hinata bowed to the prince and looked up to see his face. It was cold and there was no trace of emotion anywhere. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. Royals do not degrade themselves when they have not committed the crime." Sasuke walked pass the girl who looked down at her feet.

Hinata looked at the boy who looked as if he was a robot. His childlike ways seemed to be torn away. He no longer had that cheerful walk, now it was a proper stride. Hinata followed behind the boy looking at the back of his head. "Please do not blame my father for taking over."

Sasuke stopped in mid-step and turned around. "I do not. My family would have done the dame thing."

"You will never be ruler of this country. Since Itachi is gone, the two countries have broken the deal. Hanabi will rule your kingdom with you." Hinata stated looking into the eyes of the boy. The royal children were skilled more than others and could easily come up with the right things to say.

"I don't care anymore. All I care about is avenging my family. It was my fault they died. By the way, who are you engaged to now?" Sasuke turned around with his question. It hurt his heart badly and he just wanted to cry right then and there. The child wasn't completely sure why though.

"There is no telling who it will be. It will most likely be Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata began to walk again. A single tear dropped from her face onto the ground. Sasuke just stood and at that moment he wanted to get rid of the pain in his chest. It was a wound that would follow him for all of eternity, but one day he would find some way to sooth it.

* * *

Yo! Please tell me what you think! L8r! 


	4. Royal Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: SasukexHinata ItachixHanabi NarutoxIno SakuraxShikamaru TentenxKankuro

**Bold: Hinata's Narration**

**

* * *

**

**The day I turned twelve, I received a surprise. It was something that I didn't want to receive though. My heart was to be forever bound in a tight ball. My fist would never unclench, my heart never heal. My dreams, love, hope, all forever gone when the first blow to destroy me struck without warning. **

Snow covered land was all that could be seen as Hinata looked out the window. She looked around the room, it was unusual. There was nothing a normal girl would have. No decorations, just a plain white room with a plain white bed. One dresser, one window, one door, one pillow, one blanket, one hairbrush. That was all there was, the girl was not spoiled like her sister. Yet, somehow she got through all of this. "Happy birthday Hinata." Hinata leaned onto the wall and closed her eyes.

"Princess?" A voice asked from the door. It was harsh, but she knew that the boy who spoke did not mean for it to come out that way. Hinata's eyes snapped open and found three people standing by the door. Hinata stood up and then bowed down low. Her head didn't dare to look up. She knew her father was becoming increasingly aggressive. A cold hand touched her shoulder and gestured for her to stand.

Hinata rose, not looking up her head facing downwards. She could feel a glare on her and tried to keep her breaths even. Footstep echoed down the hall as Hinata raised her head slowly. "Neji?" Hinata asked, her head now completely raised.

Neji's white eyes gazed at the princess and softened. There was tension that was being shaken off by the boy. "Why do you think he's like that?"

"He's probably going to see Sasuke. It's like the Prince is his son." Hinata fell back against the wall.

"Happy birthday Princess." The other person in the room bowed down. Her pink hair touched the floor. Hinata smiled and when the other girl looked up, Hinata was greeted by emerald green eyes.

"Sakura, please don't bow." Hinata stood up and dusted herself off.

"Now, now, it's your birthday. First off I think I will go around and invite some people over. Bye." Sakura ran off leaving Neji just standing next to Hinata.

"How many people do you think she'll invite?" Neji asked.

"Well, knowing how social she is, around a hundred people. That's just her inner circle of friends." Hinata sighed. "I think you might want to go and find Lee and Tenten. Don't forget to invite them. Good luck with training." The girl stood up and walked down the hall. The emptiness in her heart was very mild, but it could still be felt.

Hinata's hands shook slightly as she walked down the hall. Her legs trembled with each step she took. She was headed towards Sasuke's room. Hanabi slept in there now, the King said it would be for the best if they bonded. She had no idea how sleeping in the same room would help them bond. Maybe she was just naive, she didn't care though.

The door was in front of her and she saw a shadow moving about though a crack. There was defiantly someone in there. Hinata opened the door, her sister was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke however was staring at the girl. "I'm sorry." Hinata looked at the prince. His face showed no trace of emotion whatsoever. His hand was raised and Hinata closed her eyes tightly and indeed there was a slapping noise. There was no pain however, when the girl opened her eyes she found Gaara in front of her. "Gaara?"

Gaara looked rather irritated. His hand was raised, blocking Sasuke's wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" The boy's eye's narrowed. Hinata was marveling at the speed Gaara had obtained. Being a ninja raised the bars on every aspect of your life.

Sasuke pulled his hand back and turned around. "I don't care, just get out." Hinata knew that Sasuke probably wasn't paying attention to the question. His answer wasn't sufficient. Gaara took Hinata and left the room. Sasuke looked back into the hall. His eyes suddenly changed, for a moment Hinata who was looking back at the moment saw a change, there was a glimmer.

**The sparkle lasted only a second, but the l could still bet my life that I saw something. Sasuke closed the door right after that, his fist clenched. My heart felt stirred at the moment, it fluttered right before plunging down to the depths of the ocean that was my heart.**

Gaara let go of the girl's hand and bowed. His eyes betraying no emotion whatsoever. "Please, Gaara would you like to come into my room?" Hinata lifted the boy back unto his feet. Hinata looked into those eyes, into those deep aqua pools of nothingness. She found deep pain and sorrow. It made a tear stream down her face, there was just so much hurt.

The princess looked at the boy's hands which had pulled her suddenly into an embrace. Her eyes widened. Hinata leaned into the awkward embrace. She knew that the boy needed some sort of comfort. Her hands touched Gaara's face and found herself inching closer wanting to know what made his eyes like a shield. Gaara found himself snapping out of the illusion and broke away from the embrace leaving Hinata stunned. "I'm sorry but I must depart. I'll be back later on for your party." The boy rushed down the hall.

**I felt strangely wanting to know more about what had happened to my friend. It was **

From, a room down the hall Sasuke had been watching it all. The pain he had felt all those many years ago when it was Hanabi's birthday came back full bloom. It was worse than ever. His eyes watched as Hinata walked down the hall, her white dress matching perfectly with her eyes. Sasuke clutched his chest where his heart was. He could feel a steady beating, he was sure that it would all change soon. The boy was dying on the inside. Sasuke ran down the hall as quietly as he could.

Hinata turned her head upon hearing thumping, but found only an empty corridor. Shaking off the feeling, she walked into her room and shut the door. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Then, she grabbed a heavy white jacket. She quickly slipped on all of her clothes and opened the door. "Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed, the boy smiled bearing his fanged teeth.

"Happy birthday." Kiba hugged the girl spinning her around. He kissed her head and squeezed the petite girl's frame. Kiba had always thought of Hinata as a sibling that he could take care of. He was the youngest of his family and didn't like to be treated that way all the time. Even though the two were engaged, they didn't like each other in a way that two people getting married would.

"Thank you." Hinata was placed gently on the floor. Her eyes were then covered by a blindfold. "K-kiba?"

"Don't worry." Kiba then lifed her up bridal style and ran down the halls. "Hurry up Akamaru." A small bark was heard as Kiba sped up. Hinata held onto his jacket and squeezed her eyes shut. Akamaru was Kiba's pet dog that also served as a pleasant companion on ninja missions.

Hinata could hear a door being opened and slight shuffling. She was then let down. She could hear Kiba panting as her blindfold came off. There was nothing until she could feel herself being spun around. Music began to play, it was a gentle melody. A person began to dance with her like they would have if she was at her ball right now. Hinata yelped as she was pushed into a chair. She could feel someone by her left side, they began to whisper. "Happy birthday." The voice sounded oh so familiar.

The room was then lighted, candle by candle was lit. The flames were all around the room. A shadowy figure began to dance. Her movements were gentle, flowing as the music went along. Her dancing was very plain yet entrancing. Another figure began to dance. As they began to move a light harp sounding music was added into the one with the piano. Their movements were quick, short, and involved many twirls. Then as the music began to speed up a drum beat was heard. Yet another person began to dance, her intricate dance was the fastest of them all. Her footwork was very detailed and must have taken a lot of effort to perfect. The last figure came in with a guitar. Her dance involved many flips and must have required great flexibility.

The lights began to lighten up the room more and more as the dance progressed. Hinata heard shuffling behind her and her chair began to move. Then a person lifted her up out of her seat. The people all around her were wearing masks and all dancing. The original group of people stopped and the music died down.

**My eyes and memory tried to work together to figure out who they were. My head was still spinning from the confusion of it all. It didn't scare me because they took off my blindfold and Kiba was obviously in the room somewhere. I wondered who all these people were. **

The masks of the unknown were taken off one by one. Hinata said their names as each one of them pulled their masks away from their faces. There was but one left standing in the room. Their face was downcast, but the mask was off revealing her pale skin. Her golden hair flowed well beyond her waist. Her head began upwards and her blue eyes were exposed. The girl walked towards Hinata and just stared for a minute or two. Then, she embraced the princess and cried. "I missed you."

**At first I was clueless to who this person was. I did not remember the name of the girl, but her sobs were familiar. The same with her eyes and her looks. They were all so hauntingly familiar. I felt guilt for not remembering. I was begging my mind to help me flash back to get some recollection of who this was. **

Then it hit Hinata. "I've missed you too, Ino." Ino lifted her head up her eyes shinning.

"You remembered."

"I could never forget." Hinata told the blonde. Ino looked up at what her friend just told her. Ino smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Everyone, I believe we should have a proper group introduction." Ino gestured to the group. "I am the fabulous Ino Yamanaka." She winked and walked over to a boy with a ponytail. His hands were inside his pockets and he was slightly hunched over. "This is my fiancé, Shikamaru Nara."

"How troublesome." The boy was immediately hit on the head by Ino.

"Moving on." Ino walked over to a slightly 'large' boy. "This is Chouji Akimichi. Shikamaru's best friend and shinobi partner." The boy with brown hair waved. "Alright, I think that's all I know."

"I'll handle the rest." Sakura flipped her bubblegum pink hair. "I am the amazing, intelligent Sakura Haruno." She winked and Hinata watched at who she was winking towards. It was Ino's fiancé, Shikamaru. Hinata shook away that thought. Sakura slung her arm around a girl with two buns on her head. "This is Tenten."

"What about her last name?" Ino asked.

"It's a tradition in her family to not have a last name or family name." Sakura answered. "At least that's what her family tells us." Sakura motioned to another girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes. "This is Temari Sabaku." Sakura then skipped merrily over to Hinata. "Next to the princess, whom you all know is Kiba Inuzuka, her future husband. Next to dog boy here is bug boy, Shino Aburame."

"Hey, you have no right to call me that!" Kiba yelled.

"Well, you have a dog. Your first name means fang. Your last name means house of dogs. Your teeth are like a dog's and you smell like one too." Sakura stuck her tongue out at the boy. Kiba began mumbling incoherent words, fuming over being the loser.

"Now, in the corner over there are Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku. They are indeed Temari's siblings. Gaara is the redhead." Sakura inched over to the four remaining people. "The one in the green is Rock Lee, a very skilled shinobi. Next to him, the one with the Hyuuga eyes is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. Sasuke Uchiha is the one with the dark eyes, he has a very tragic past not to mention he was the prince of the south. The little girl trying to hide behind her cousin is Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's sister. Did I miss anyone?" Hanabi jumped at the mention of her name and waved, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Sakura, you missed me!" A boy with blonde hair began to jump up and down.

"Naruto?" Ino asked. She made her way to the boy. "Is that you?"

"Ino?" Naruto asked. Ino immediately embraced the boy as tightly as she could. "I missed you too."

"May I ask who this is?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino cleared her throat. "This is my childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He's a beggar, but he's my best friend. We're very close." Ino went over to Shikamaru and whispered something in his ear that made him go deathly pale. "Promise?" Ino asked in a sickly sweet tone. Shikamaru could only nod. "Alright!" Ino screamed, her features alit with joy. "Hinata, Forehead girl, Tenten, Temari, Hanabi come with me!" Ino pranced out of the door, the rest of the girls in tow.

"Did we miss something?" Kankuro asked. The rest of the boys shrugged and walked off.

Ino pranced into a bathroom. "Hinata, you need to get ready. You only have around five hours." Ino went to start the water.

"Ino, isn't that a very sufficient amount of time?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but she's the princess, she needs to look beautiful. Especially because it's her birthday." Ino turned around and pushed the other girls out. "You, get into the tub. I need to have a chat with the girls." Hinata sighed. Ino was the same as she was all those years ago. Even though the blonde was a bit vain and controlling, she was still a great friend. The princess got into the tub soaking in the warm water. Steam rose and began to fog the glass. Hinata could hear the door opening and light footsteps. "Hinata, it's Ino. I'll be outside. I expect you to be done in thirty minutes."

Personally, Hinata thought that half an hour was too much time to spend soaking in a bathtub. Hinata began to wash her skin. She dragged the cotton washcloth over her pale skin. The heated water caused her skin to redden. It soothed her and brought forth a sigh. It seemed as if the water was talking to her. When she looked into the water she found memories of catching butterflies. She found a memory of eating her first cinnamon roll. They were all memories that brought smiles and laughter. Hinata was snapped out of her daydream and dipped her head back gently into the water. Her body was completely enveloped by the water and she suddenly snapped back up.

A knock was heard at the door and Ino popped her head in. "Ready to get out Hinata dear?" Ino brought in a towel humming merrily. Hinata's hands flew to cover herself. Ino's eyes which were wide open at the time snapped shut. "I can't see you now. Take the towel and wrap yourself in it." Hinata hesitantly stood up to grab the towel and quickly wrapped herself tightly.

"I-I'm done. Y-you can op-open your eyes now." Hinata walked towards the mirror.

"Come on now. Unto the next station." Ino's hands pulled Hinata out of the bathroom and into a different room. Hinata was placed in front of a mirror. "Sakura, you can take over while I sit down for a while. You have no idea how hard it was to get Naruto and Kiba away from the door." Ino collapsed on a nearby couch.

"Alright, Hinata, let's see what we can do." Sakura pulled out a bunch of kimonos. "We need to find two main colors for you. Let's see, we need something that goes nicely with you looks. I don't think the earthy colors of brown or grey are yours. Orange, yellow, and pink aren't the best for you. I think cool colors and maybe just a splash of red. What do you think Ino? My color choice is for blue and white, it may not be the best."

Ino placed her hand under her chin thinking hard. "I think that maybe we should go with something bold. I mean the theme for this year is masquerade right? I'll go with red, pink, white, and black. We have an outfit that would fit that description."

"I guess you may be right." Sakura walked away and came back with a box in her hands. "Take a look." Hinata timidly opened the lid to the box. She pulled out the article of clothing. It was a white kimono with a design of pink blossoms on it. The blossoms were all coming from branches which were the color black. It was like calligraphy painted on white silk. There was a red obi with black threading, that was smooth and cool to the touch. "You can keep it. It's your gift from me." Sakura told Hinata.

"I couldn't possibly. It's too beautiful." Hinata marveled at the beauty of it all.

"Nothing is too good for a princess like you. You can get dressed in there. Just slip on the gown I have for you there. We still have worked to do." Sakura pushed Hinata behind a door. Hinata went into the closet and found the gown. It was just a black long sleeve dress that ended at her knees. Hinata picked up the box and turned the golden knob of the door.

"What do I do now?" Hinata asked timidly. Ino and Sakura were staring daggers into each other. There was obvious disdain between the two at the moment. Ino and Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality. Their smiles were bright and it rather frightened Hinata.

"Princess, unto the next room!" Sakura walked out the door. Then there was silence. Ino went to the door and backed away bowing. Hinata could see half the girl's form in a bow and quickly followed the motion. She could hear her father's coughing as he came over to her. Her head touched the ground, so there was no way she could have seen what happened next. Her father kicked her head and Hinata flew back onto the hard wood floor. Hinata let out a whimper and her forehead began to have droplets of blood.

"Useless girl." Her father spat in Hinata's face. He raised his hand and slapped Hinata's fragile cheek.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl stood up and ran towards Hinata embracing the girl. "Help!" Ino closed her eyes shut as a hand struck her face, but she refused to move. Sakura began to get a vase which she held over the man's head. Then Hinata's father suddenly kicked behind him hitting Sakura directly in the stomach. Ino began to panic and screamed something she could not hear herself.

**Even though Ino never heard what she screamed because she fainted right after, I heard. It was the beginning of a new phase for her I guess. She screamed the name of the one she would eventually die besides. Ino has always believed that the heart is a special thing and love ties two people's souls together. They will always know what to do even if they are not together. **

Ino collapsed on Hinata and Sakura coughed on the floor breathing heavily. Hinata then stood up her eyes downcast. "You heartless beast." Hinata spat out.

"Funny, that's what your mother said to me before she died." Hiashi took his fighting stance, but Hinata just stood unmoving. Then the girl lifted her head up and her eyes held the Byakugan. "You know that you will die."

**At that moment I felt a strange rush. That's when it hit me, I could see a blue flowing force running through my devil father's veins. I looked in the mirror and saw something those eyes. My uncle's eyes on that night. Somehow I could tell that my father was not lying. I felt scared for a moment then I closed my eyes and felt another rush. It soothed me and I felt something take over me. **

Hinata felt something rush through her hands and she just sharply pushed her fingers into his chest. Sakura screamed and backed towards the wall. Blood began to drip out of Hiashi's mouth. Hinata felt pain in her chest and she suddenly began to stab rapidly as her father coughed. Tears began to stream down the girl's face as he fell. Then all the energy that was once there came out and turned black. Somehow Hinata knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. She collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

**My hands felt like they were on fire and every tear I shed made me lose bit by bit of energy. It was hurting my heart. I felt guilty because I knew that my father would never rise again but then I heard a voice singing a lullaby. There was a light and suddenly everything went black. I heard a voice calling to me, but at that moment all I thought about was dying. **

Hinata's chest hurt and she slightly opened her eyes. She saw many colors and heard low murmurs. Hinata moaned and sharply inhaled air. It stung her lungs and she was shivering even though she knew it was probably very warm. "Are you alright?" She could hear a small bark. The girl knew it was Kiba.

'Am I alright?' Hinata thought. Then her eyes snapped completely open. 'I'm supposed to be dead.' She sat up and bit her lip to keep from crying out. "I'm supposed to be dead." Hinata told the group of people. She was about to scream when she saw that her clothes were off and her chest was bandaged. "What happened?" Hinata pulled the blanket on the bed around her. A small blur was seen then Hinata was being embraced tightly. "Hanabi?"

"I thought you were dead. I don't want you to go! Daddy already left just like Mommy!" Hanabi was screaming and shaking heavily. Hinata's gentle hand came up to pat her sister on the back. Hinata felt pain as her sister squeezed tighter, but held in the scream. Hinata began to cry also. Tears streaming from her eyes.

**I felt a great pain. My father was dead and I killed him. He was the reason why my precious mother was gone. I didn't expect my day to get any worse. I was about to be proved wrong and the event that did so would affect countless. It was the beginning of a new era. An era of death, tears, war, and surprisingly…love.**

* * *

Review! Please let me know if I can improve in anyway. If you have a fic you want me to read, feel free to bug me about it. 


	5. Royal Kidnapping

Sorry it took so long to update. Family problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: SasukexHinata ItachixHanabi NarutoxIno SakuraxShikamaru TentenxKankuro

**Bold: Hinata's Narration**

* * *

Hinata pat her sister on the back until the girl calmed down. "Neji?" Hinata asked still patting Hanabi on the back. There was a low grunt signifying that Neji was indeed listening. "I should be dead. I had the same eyes your father had before he…" Hinata could feel that Neji trembled at the mention of his father. 

"Just because he had the eyes does not mean that he died because of them." Neji sighed leaning against the wall closing his eyes. His hands were folded across his chest and he went into a deep state of thought. Something told him that he was going to be proved wrong. The boy felt that something was indeed going on, it was something he didn't like. Not at all.

Shikamaru was thinking even if he didn't look like it. His posture was not good but his hands were making the shape of a circle. The boy pretended as if the pieces to a chess board were being set. It was a huge board with many steps to be taken, many different strategies, but only one true outcome. Now all that was needed was an opponent.

Sakura then spoke up. "This is like a game of chess." Shikamaru stared at the girl in shock. It was as if the emerald eyed girl could read his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. Ino tilted her head thinking hard. She had never been allowed to play chess. She was only permitted to watch. Her caretakers had declared it unladylike for the blonde to sit around and play. Seen and not heard. Ino hated that phrase. Whoever came up with it should be killed.

"Well," Sakura started, "I can tell this is going to be like a game. We're the pieces and we all serve a different purpose. We have to find a way to our solution."

"There's just one thing we are missing." Shikamaru declared. The boy spoke from the door.

"What is that?" Rock Lee inquired from where he was standing.

Shikamaru looked down and sighed before answering. "An enemy." When he said those two words he made eye contact with everyone in the room making sure to grasp their line of sight one by one. The Nara strolled over to the group. "We should all be on high guard. Form groups and don't dare to stray from them. Do everything together. Sleep in the same room, eat in the same places. When you go to the bathroom, have someone stand outside the door."

"Why are you being so serious?" Kiba asked. "You're just getting us all worried. What if there's nothing out there?" Kiba looked at Hinata and saw her shaking slightly in the bed. "Hinata is even shaking! Do you have any proof that this is a bad situation we're in?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. You people just don't understand. I've studied these situations before, part of being rich. It's troublesome. All things start with someone wanting something whether it's for revenge or their own selfish reasons. Strange things begin to happen, small things though. They don't appear to be that important. Then they strike, and they take everything. Don't you see, Hinata is a princess her father was king. There must have been many out there trying to get them both."

"No." Sakura began to explain, "Look we can't afford for an entire group to be risked right now. We all need to stay together especially since we don't understand the situation.I don't think we should make this a big deal at this moment. As long as we're together we'll be fine. We still have to attend Hinata's birthday ceremony."

"Wait, Hanabi said something about leaving earlier." Tenten told the group.

Hanabi peaked her head out. "Yes I did." Hanabi sniffed as she spoke. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks tearstained.

"What did you say honey?" Temari asked handing the girl her handkerchief. Hanabi took it and wiped her tears.

"I-I said that Da-daddy left."

"What do you mean by he left?" Shikamaru asked. Hanabi crawled to the edge of the bed off her sister. Hinata was a bit glad, now she could breathe easier. Hanabi pulled out a book from her pocket. It was velvet covered with golden trimming. There was a lock on it though.

"There was a light. I was the only one awake in the room and it was a bright light. It started up towards the ceiling. Then it just went away." Hanabi pointed upwards to emphasize her point.

"What it that?" Shikamaru asked the little girl in front of him.

"Well, father gave this to me yesterday and he cried. He said not to tell anyone he was leaving. Daddy seemed really sad." The seven year old girl looked up at Shikamaru. "He said something that I didn't understand. He told me go when the blood of the ocean comes. He told me to leave and follow the blood to the path."

"Go where Hanabi?" Tenten questioned. Hanabi just shrugged.

**I froze when I heard the mention of this. The blood of the ocean, what keeps it alive and moving. The moon controls the tides and turned red every once in a millennia. The moon is the true blood of the ocean. My mother told me that is the only way to clearly mark the path. To where? Then I remembered.**

"_**Somewhere, beyond that blue sea, there is a land. A land where we are forbidden to go. Somewhere in which terror brings death, with every breath you take." The Queen explained to her princess. "We must never go there. Never."**_

"The land beyond the ocean." Hinata looked at the puzzled faces. "The moon is what keeps the ocean alive. When it turns red it is called the blood moon." Hinata pulled on a silk robe to cover her bandaged body. She stood up and her legs failed her after a step or two. Hinata whimpered and felt her fall break as hands were pressed against her back and her chest was pressed against someone else's. The princess was staring into coal black eyes. Blush rapidly spread across Hinata's pale features.

"Be careful." Sasuke lifted the girl onto her feet. Hinata promptly lost her balance and the process was repeated. Sasuke then kneeled down. "Get on."

"I'm alright, really I am." Hinata was then placed on Sasuke's back against her will. Her face became a shade of maroon and she tried to push against his grip. Sasuke just gripped harder.

"If you're going to struggle I could just let you fall." At that comment, Hinata stopped resisting. "Now, I think you have to get ready for your party, is that correct?" Sasuke looked at the girl on his back. His mouth twitched and Hinata just blushed. 'Dammit! Sasuke get a hold of yourself.' Hinata nodded.

"You sure you won't hurt your back rice ball boy?" Neji smirked.

**One would imagine that Neji was out of character at this moment if they read the words he spoke. However, if anyone heard the tone of his voice which was filled with hostility, they would think otherwise. It was as if he was talking to a beast he wanted to challenge for something. That was something that scared me greatly, my cousin whom I loved with all my heart, was turning as distant as my mother. **

Hinata began to shake again and Sasuke felt her trembling. The boy turned around to face Neji, his eyes filled with raging fire. "I wasn't the one who didn't protect her, now was I?" Sasuke placed Hinata gently on the wood flooring. Neji clenched his fists. "That's right, you failed to protect poor, defenseless princess over here."

That comment made Hinata feel worthless. She looked down. 'It was all my fault. This wasn't any of their doing. Not Neji's, not father's, not anyone but me.'

Neji looked at the Uchiha boy and stepped into his fighting stance gracefully and so perfected in every way. "You worthless, you're making Hinata feel inferior. I should kill you for that." Sasuke stepped into his own fighting stance as quick as the wind could blow.

"S-stop." Hinata pleaded. Her quiet voice was not able to be heard. She tried again. "Please stop!" She yelled. Apparently everyone in the room heard her this time. The princess looked down. "This wasn't Neji's, Sasuke's, or even my father's fault. It was because of me."

Neji rushed over to her. "Look at me Hinata." Hinata kept her head down. "Just please, look at me." Hinata raised her head slightly. "This is not your fault, don't ever say that it's your fault. You got hurt because I wasn't there. Your father was unstable, I should have been there to protect you." Neji embraced her, but Hinata pushed away.

"No, my father was the one who needed protecting. He didn't die because of his eyes." Hinata stood up and closed her eyes. "He died because of me." The girl activated her Byakugan and looked around. "I will prove to you that I will not die even after deactivation of these eyes." She deactivated her eyes and still stood tall. "I just became so infuriated I lost it, he killed my mother! I saw someone else's smile on him. I don't know how to explain, but that wasn't really my father. My father had died long ago. When my mother passed away, he was no longer a noble man of the Hyuuga, but a traitorous snake."

There was a strange aura surrounding the girl and Tenten approached her cautiously. "Hinata, princess." Tenten was blown away by a strange gust of wind. She braced herself for impact and found that she did not hit ground. She opened her eyes to find a pair of green orbs staring at her with concern. "Kankuro-san." Tenten leapt out of his arms and bowed. "Thank you." The girl was blushing but turned back to the scene in front of her. Hinata was glowing white and Hanabi was pointing, saying something inaudible.

"I deserve to die!" The light became even brighter and there were markings all across her arms, glowing a faint blue. Sasuke threw a kunai at the wall with a wire attached to it. He pulled himself towards the girl and then she stopped glowing and fell. Sasuke was so shocked by the sudden halt that he didn't catch the girl and she fell. There was a crash and Hinata was on her back her head hit the floor hard.

"Princess!" Ino pushed her way to get to her friend. "My god." She began to shake the girl, there was no answer from the royal even as Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the markings on Hinata's arms disappeared and Hinata snapped up as if gasping for air. She was panting heavily and began to clutch her head. "Hinata?" Ino looked around, but only saw puzzled faces frozen with relief, fear, or shock.

"Ino?" Hinata asked. "What time is it?" Ino was puzzled, her friend had just been glowing seconds ago and now she wanted to know the time.

"Six." Ino answered.

"I'm late." Hinata muttered.

"You're in no condition to go to the party." Tenten answered upon hearing this.

"But…tod-today is t-the day that I w-will be giv-given my crown as will Kiba. I ca-cannot miss thi-this ceremo-mony." Hinata stood up and winced in pain.

"She isn't lying. She has to be there or else she forfeits the throne." Neji commented.

"Oh my lord." Ino grabbed Shikamaru and began to shake him. "Did you know this?" Her eyes pleaded him for an answer.

"Maybe." Shikamaru replied looking out the window.

"I hate you!" Ino smacked the boy on the head. "Who is willing to carry the princess?" Ino yelled waving her arms around. There was a yelp and Ino turned around to find that Sasuke had already taken the liberty of placing the girl on his back. "Oh…well what are we waiting for? Remember to stay in a group everybody!" Ino rushed out the door with Sasuke close behind her. People rushed out the door. The only one left in the room was Gaara.

"I smell…blood coming from the window." Gaara's eyes narrowed and the curtains blew as if to say everything is fine. The boy was about to walk over to the window, but there was a person at the door. He turned around to find his sister with her hands on her hips.

"Now, now. I don't think anybody would appreciate you not going." Temari saw the look in her brother's eyes. "You don't think." Temari was cut off by her brother nodding.

**Even though I was not in the room when this happened I could feel fear and when I closed my eyes I saw Temari breaking down and shaking. Gaara just stared out the window with his eyes narrowed. **

Hinata began to grip just a little tighter. Sasuke felt her tighten the grip on his shoulders and he actually quite liked it. Then there was the feeling of something breaking again. It made him shudder. Ino pushed Sasuke and Hinata into a room. She told the girls to come with her and all the boys to stay outside. Once Hinata was safely inside the room, Sasuke was also pushed outside the room.

Hinata was pulled this way and that. They slipped the kimono on the girl and tied to obi around her. Her hair was combed and there was jewelry was slipped on her neck and bracelets were on her wrists. Her face was covered in makeup then she was set aside. The other girls began to dress and clothes were thrown everywhere. The girls were all done and Tenten opened the door and poked her head out. "Guys you need to change right?" Most of the boys just shrugged. The girl sighed, "There are clothes for you to change into in this room." The girl stepped out completely.

Tenten was wearing a forest green kimono that went to her knees and had golden designs on it. Her shoes were a pair of green sandals that laced up above her ankles, but below her knees. The boys stared at her in awe not just because she looked stunning in her new outfit. The other reason was that she let her hair down. Nobody had ever seen the girl without her hair down. Her honey brown tresses ended at mid-back and looked smooth and silky. You could faintly smell the fragrance of sweet honey cakes that most children would eat at home on a nice spring day. "Guys,…hello guys." She snapped her fingers in front of their faces hoping to get a response.

"Teneten!" Temari screamed running down the hall. "Let me in. I'll change really quickly." The girl pushed everybody else out and jumped in locking the door." The boys tapped their feet with irritated faces.

"Temari, it's Sakura, just slide the blue boxes out. There should be two of them." The door opened and two blue boxes came out. "Alright, all you guys need to do is change in the room across the hall." Sakura pushed them into the room and closed the door. Sakura's red gown was wrinkled a bit from all the commotion so she took the liberty of smoothing it out. Her cherry blossom hair was up in a messy bun which looked beautiful on the girl. Her kimono had white pictures of a sakura tree on it. Her shoes were a pair of red boots that ended at her knees. The kimono was short on one side and long on the other. Around her neck was a white pearl necklace that complemented her outfit.

Temari then stepped out of the room and gave a thumbs up smoothing out her clothing. The girl was dressed in a white kimono with golden edges and she had a fan with her to cover her face. The kimono was short and exposed her perfectly tanned legs. The fan was a white fan with teal designs on it in the form a dragon. Hinata realized it was sharp, it could probably slit her throat in a matter of seconds. The girl's dirty blonde hair was down and tucked behind her ears. Her earings were huge golden hoops with a teal stone hanging from the inside of the hoop. The shoes were golden sandals, very reminiscent of Tenten's.

"You l-look very n-nice." Hinata commented.

"Thank you. Same goes for you." Temari ran her fingers through her hair. The boys came out one by one.

"Hurry!" Ino yelled as she dragged Shikamaru down the hall. Ino's hair was up in her usual ponytail and her high heels clack as she ran. The jingle of her jade bracelet and necklace was heard too. Her dress was baby blue with a ting of sea green at the ends. It complemented her beautiful eyes. The rest of the people followed and once again Hinata was on Sasuke's back. Tenten had trouble standing, let alone running so Kankuro picked her up bridal style.

Tenten looked up at his face. Her face heated up and she leaned into his chest. Neji saw this and felt a pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off. 'Kankuro sure looks a lot better without that stuff on his face.' The Sabaku felt her head lean into his chest. The boy felt content and held her just a little tighter. Finally the group reached the doors, the girls and guys slid on their masks. "Stay relatively close to the throne." Tenten whispered before opening the door.

The golden doors opened to reveal a ballroom with enormous windows on each side. There were white curtains that covered the windows. On the walls were giant paintings of the royal family and the one in the very front of the room was the princess and her fiancé. The crystal chandeliers illuminated the marble flooring. Hinata was immediately pushed towards the center of the room. Dancing people began to push her unknowing that what they were doing could cause them to be killed. Hinata was pushed unto the floor where she began to panic. Whenever she got up, the people would just shove her back down.

Hinata was then pulled up by someone. They were dressed in black as if they were headed to a funeral. He had raven black hair and a black mask which contrasted with his pale skin. "You know you shouldn't be all the way over here." Hinata looked down. The boy lifted her chin up and kissed her. Hinata began to panic, this was nobody she knew, at least not that she could remember. The boy was so much taller than her, it was frightening. The mysterious stranger let her go. "I have to go now. I know I will see you again soon."

**The boy had seemed so familiar. I felt comfort in that moment and wanted to see more of the strange foreigner. My heart was beating fast as I kissed him. He was my first, the one who took my kiss was the one whom was originally supposed to get it. It was not his job to, he probably just wanted to claim what was his. **

Sasuke saw this and his heart began aching and at that point he realized why. He loved her, he loved her with all his being. Whenever someone else was around her or whenever she was around another boy, he had a pain in his heart. The boy remembered what his brother had told him once though. 'Royals are not meant to love nor hate. They are supposed to do what they have to no matter what the cost. Detaching ones self from their humanly wants of power and greed. That is what a royal is and what we must always be.' Yet his brother had left and abandoned his duty, his land, his honor, his princess, his little brother.

Neji was not about to let the man get away with such an act. That was his cousin's first kiss, there was not a price on how high on would bid for a princess's first kiss. "You there, halt by orders of the royal family." Neji waited for the man to turn around and when he did, he was met by red eyes. "This is…Prince Itachi." Neji whispered to himself. Neji soon began to yell and scream. "Prince Itachi! Run and seek shelter!" Everyone had begun to stare at the once glorious prince.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Neji." Itachi activated Mangekyo Sharingan. Neji looked away and began to run and get his cousin. Panic began to spread as people began to scream. Children began to cry and Neji took off his mask along with Hinata's.

"Lee! Tenten!" Neji yelled. The group heard Neji's yelling and they all gathered together. "This is dangerous. We need to retreat or else we'll all die. This man is a wanted criminal." Itachi suddenly appeared behind Neji and knocked him unconscious. Hanabi clung unto her sister for dear life as Hinata slowly backed away from the man. Her eyes became locked with his and she fell prey to his eyes. However the girl did not see anything whatsoever. Instead the markings from before returned and her eyes held the Byakugan.

"Princess, I am your future husband. Why do you act this way?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice obviously being sarcastic. Now that he's abandoned his home, his throne is gone too. 'My mission is to retrieve a royal. This could be fun, but if I remember correctly she had a younger sibling. She is a more prime target. The seals should be kicking in any moment now.'

Indeed something happened and Hinata fell to the floor in pain. Gaara blocked the group with his sand and his brother took out his puppet. Hanabi began to cry, but Sasuke snatched her up off the floor and ran. Hinata was grabbed and the group slowly retreated. Gaara and Kankuro were knocked to the floor as Itachi ran after them. He saw his target and grabbed the crying girl. "Hinata!" The girl yelled kicking and thrashing.

**My body was tired, but I gained some sort of energy which told me to run. I felt a strange rush like when I killed my father that same day. **

Hinata jumped out of Kiba's arms and ran to get to Itachi at an almost inhumanly possible speed. Itachi ran out to a cliff after the forest and Hinata was close on his trail. The moon was out and the snow was cold, but all Hinata could think about was her sister. "Hinata!" Her sister tried to kick harder, but then Itachi jumped off a cliff which lead to the ocean. There was a shrill scream and Hinata leaned over the cliff to see her sister being pulled into the ocean. The last words her sister spoke echoed throughout her mind. "Mommy!"

Hinata was about to jump when Sasuke held on to her. "No, Sasuke let me go!" Hinata screamed as her sister's hand disappeared beneath the waved. "Hanabi! Hanabi!" The girl cried as she was pulled into an embrace by Sasuke. The girl pushed against his chest hitting him. Sasuke just held on tighter. "Let me go!"

"I'm not losing you." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "I can't lose you." Hinata just cried and her markings faded away. 'I love you.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'If I lost you, I would die.' Hinata stopped thrashing and embraced the boy back. Sasuke looked at the scene in front of him and shed one tear before the rest of their group arrived. 'I love you'

* * *

Plz. Review. Next chapter get pretty interesting. 


	6. Royal Assasin

**I'm sorry I took such a long time to update. Gomen. Uneventful chapter I know...it'll heat up soon...at least in chapter 8. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke**x**HinataItachi**x**Hanabi Naruto**x**Ino Sakura**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Kankuro

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Days after cruel Itachi stool my sister away from the throne, I believe I had gone insane. I could feel hysteria creeping up on me, but I knew it was inevitable. It was the most confusion I had ever felt. I was throwing parts of me away that I had since my birth. This was the day that the first clue about my mother's death arrived. This was also the day in which I lost weakness, replacing it with something dark and horrifying.**

Hinata sat in her room alone with no lights on. The darkness enveloped the girl and her stomach begged for food, the girl had not come out in days. She could hear their whispers from outside her room, there was no sense of happiness at all. Her father had been declared dead along with her sister. Her sweet, innocent sister who had done nothing wrong. It was not fear or sorrow that haunted the girl, it was guilt which caused her to cry in the dark, ungodly hours with nothing but her hands to comfort her.

Her hand began to bleed, her wounds had not healed yet. The princess refused any sort of medicine whatsoever, it was a punishment for her own weakness. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling the cold wood providing no comfort as she lay down. Hinata's eyes shut and she hugged her own body. There was no telling what kind of thing was happening to Hanabi right now. The paper door slid open to reveal a blonde girl with her eyes red and swollen. "Princess, please don't refuse help anymore."

Hinata just pretended to sleep. Ino approached the girl and took her head into her own lap. The blonde proceeded to stroke the violet hair, gently running her thin fingers through it. "I know we act like we don't care about your sister. We do, it's just that we care about you too." Ino looked at the princess's bloodstained hand and her cerulean eyes began to water. "We all care about you. Please let us help you. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Ino lifted Hinata us and proceeded to walk shakily and slowly towards the door. "Please, no more tears." Ino took the girl into her own room and placed her gently on the soft, luxurious bed. The blonde covered the Hyuuga with the cotton sheets and placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "Please." All this time Ino was pleading the girl not to cry, she was erupting into tears herself.

Ino left the room and slid the door shut. Hinata opened her eyes and closed them again when she could see nothing but darkness. The night was still again and all sounds gone. Her heart beat in the still of night yet there was no feeling in her chest. The girl thought it was too silent and decided to wander around. She could not feel the slightest pain as she stood looking into the mirror. Her pale skin was covered in scratches and mud. Her arms and legs were dripping with the red fluid, but most of it had dried becoming a horrifying brown with a crimson tinge. Her hair was dirty and unruly, somehow this image of herself perplexed the girl. For a moment she felt as if she was looking down on herself from a flying view. She was looking at heartbroken, soulless beauty waiting for her handsome prince who never came.

Hinata slipped back to her senses and walked into the hall her feet making no noise whatsoever. It was as if all her senses had been numbed and something else took her over. Maybe this was the twilight hour that people spoke of, when the world is only just an illusion.

Hinata looked into a room with a faint glowing light. Inside were Temari and Gaara. Temari had her little brother in her arms and the two were sleeping peacefully in the candle illuminated room. Temari looked as if she were shielding her brother from this cruel world taking him with her to a utopia in her imagination that would provide the most welcoming sensations, a world that existed only in fairy tales. Gaara looked quite content his face no longer contorted in a hate filled expression. The girl smiled at the image of her two friends and moved through the empty halls yet again.

The next room she came upon had Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chouji. Chouji was sprawled on the floor surrounded by baskets of food. He took deep breaths and smiled while he slept. Shikamaru was on the floor next to the bed where Sakura was sleeping. He sat up and leaned on the side of the bed for support as he slept. Sakura's pink hair was sprawled upon the equally pink bedding. It was as if they were at a party of some sort and had decided to stay the night. Hinata walked into the room and went into the closet. She pulled out a bunch of blankets and pillows. The girl placed everything on the floor. Quietly the girl tiptoed over to Shikamaru and removed his hair band. She placed a blanket on the boy and smiled warmly. The princess then went over to Chouji placing a pillow under his head and covered the boy in a blanket. She blew out the candles, walking out as silently as she came in.

Again the empty halls greeted her. Yet, she didn't feel alone, she felt as if something was with her providing her with everything she would ever need. She could feel warmth enveloping her as she looked into the next room. Shino was sleeping against the wall, in his lap was Kiba. Kiba had placed his head on Shino's lap with Akamaru safely inside his jacket. Hinata thought about what would happen if they woke up in that position, that way lies chaos. Lee was sprawled on the floor with his bandages undone. Hinata could see the scars on his hands. 'That is the mark of persistence. I suppose he pushes himself to his limit every day.' Hinata looked at the room across the hall and found her cousin with Tenten and Kankuro. Tenten was leaning on Neji's shoulder as she slept and Kankuro was on her lap. Her arms were around Kankuro's head as she leaned into the nook on Neji's neck. Hinata smiled and walked down the hall yet again making a turn.

Inside a room Hinata found her best friend. She hid because the girl and boy in the room were awake. They were talking in hushed tones and there was sobbing. Hinata listened in closely to their conversation. "Ino, calm down."

"I can't. Hinata is like a sister to me." A feminine voice replied. "I'm scared."

"Ino, she'll be fine. Just don't worry too much."

"Why? I'm not the one refusing to eat. I'm not the one crying and bleeding. I'm not the one who has lost so much." The voice which belonged to Ino was cracking.

"Look at me." There was a pause. "Ino, you are the one trying everything you can. You are the one who has lost her freedom. You are the one worrying about your best friend. I can't stand to see you like this. I…I don't want you to cry anymore."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I can't tell you."

"Answer me! Why?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why Naruto why?"

"I…I…" His stuttering trailed off.

"You can't even answer me! I'm going to bed and don't bother saying sorry! You don't care!" Hinata saw the light disappear and waited. She could feel the atmosphere calm down. When she peaked inside she saw Ino on the bed with tearstained cheeks. Naruto was brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Ino, I care. I care. I…I love you." Naruto whispered just loud enough for Hinata to hear. Hinata stepped into the room and sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

"Naruto." The boy looked up at her with red eyes. Hinata gasped and backed away.

"Why can't she understand?" Naruto shook his head. Hinata took his hand into hers.

"She's blinded by sorrow. She'll know when time comes."

"When is that?" Naruto asked his eyes changing back to their normal shade of shocking blue. Hinata placed her hand on his chest.

"When the two hearts finally connect." With this comment the princess stood up and left the room. Hinata felt content, but there was one person she had not seen. She walked down the hall to a room with a dim candle light. It was where her dear sister used to sleep. She pushed the door open and found a boy sleeping on his bed, raven black hair matching the night sky.

Hinata went unto the bed. He was the only one alone on this night. Hinata placed her head on his chest like by the river five years ago. She could hear his heart beating and lifted her head up. This time she didn't see his coal black eyes, the boy was still sleeping. The girl crawled next to Sasuke under the blanket and placed her arm and head on his chest. His arm came up to pull her closer to him. Hinata just melted into the embrace.

**A seed of a rose was planted in both our hearts at that moment. The rose, the symbol of passionate, beautiful, truthful, eternal love drawing the most beautiful scene in existence. That's just what would happen when the flower bloomed. **

The night didn't seem so empty anymore, it was quite heartwarming. Hinata had found some sort of comfort. Even if she would never find out, Sasuke was awake the whole time and enjoying every minute of holding the girl in his arms. Yet, his heart was breaking again, it hurt him. The pain began to hurt even more when he realized why. Hinata could never be his, he was an avenger, a royal, a shinobi. Royals do not feel. Shinobi are weapons. Avengers have no time for love. It was a shocking truth that needed to be dealt with. He gripped the girl tighter and tried to comfort himself the best he could. It was no use though, her heart was breaking causing his to shatter as well.

Storm clouds gathered in the northern sky. They were a dark charcoal color foretelling a great storm which could uproot life. Hinata snuggled closer into the warmth that was enveloping her. It was soothing and she breathed in smelling the scent of something unknown. When Hinata felt something wrapping around her she snapped her eyes open and looked around. This wasn't her white room, the walls were red. She looked at the curtains, there were black curtains. She looked down at herself, she was in her regular clothing, but there were arms around her. The confused girl glanced up to find The Prince of the South. "Prince Sasuke." Hinata called his name as she pulled away from him.

The boy with pale skin shuddered and turned over on his bed. Hinata was glad he hadn't woken up and quietly slipped out of the bed. She made her way effortlessly into the hall without looking back and looked in rooms along the way. There was on with people talking which she couldn't help but look into. The princess opened the door slightly to see lights and a girl with long brown hair sitting in front of a desk conversing with her brother, Kiba. Hinata tuned into hear their quiet whispers. "Sister, this can't be true! I can't believe this. Why did you have to get involved, did you want this to happen?"

Kiba slammed his fist on the wooden table while his sister eyed him with distaste. His sister calmly scratched the back of one of her three dogs' ears, her breath suddenly stopping. "You of all people know that there is nothing I can do unless I am killed. How do you think I feel? I have to marry someone I don't know!" His sister began to shed tears. "I have just been a tool, at least you have a life, at least your princess has friends! I have never been free! Feel no pity for yourself, you were born lucky!"

"Hana," Kiba whispered his gaze softening, "I…I'm just worried."

"Nothing will happen to you, you know that." Hana wiped her tears and her breath began to even out.

"I don't care about what happens to me. I care about Hinata." Kiba told his sister. Hinata who was outside the door began to listen with even more detail. "She is a royal, she's my fiancée. Even if she doesn't love me I'll always be by her side." Hinata began to cry. "If Orochimaru is your husband, who know what will happen." Hinata gasped and ran down the hall panting heavily. Her feet were sore and her arms ached, but she carried on and to the front door pushing it open.

**I knew what Orochimaru would do if he took power. He despised me from the day I was born and it rather frightened me that he would be king. Kiba and I were supposed to take over once father was dead so I was confused. Orochimaru was evidence that the devil did exist. **

The princess was greeted with the rain, cold and icy water stung her wounds. Hinata didn't care anymore, she was afraid, the fear spread throughout her body as she collapsed. She was sure Orochimaru would execute her as soon as he married Hana. "Mother, I'm sorry. Hanabi, I'm sorry. Father, I'm sorry." Hinata raised her head up to the sky. "Thank you for crying for me. The girl shakily stood up again looking around her, the forests of the North were green with life. The girl shivered and her pale skin began to numb, the rain became nothing more than feathers brushing against her as she walked. Wind blew her hair and Hinata brushed it behind her ears. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. I vow to bring Hanabi back so that maybe you can hear our laughter together, just one more time. I promise to be strong, I will not fail no matter what the cost. Please watch over me." There was a splash heard and Hinata turned around to face Kiba.

"I heard the door slam, what are you doing out here?" Hinata smiled at his words and with her freezing hands held his face as she went on her toes.

"Thank you." The girl looked into his dark eyes. "Thank you for caring. I promise to become strong so you can give your care to someone else." Kiba took her hands away from his face.

"Do you not understand? It's not that easy, I will never stop caring." A grin played on his face as the rain continued to fall. The prince placed his jacket over the girl's small frame. "I'm sure people are just dying to see your smile again." Hinata just smiled even more and walked across the dirt.

"I just hope they forgive me." Hinata told Kiba as she walked into the warm palace. Hinata heard footsteps stop and looked behind her to find Kiba staring at something in front of her. The girl's head turned, her smile vanishing. "King Orochimaru." Hinata did not want to bow, it meant defeat, but if she did not the consequences could prove to be fatal, especially because it was Orochimaru. 'I promised mother I would be strong.'

"Why do you not bow?" Orochimaru asked venom dripping from his voice just like a deadly cobra. His golden eyes sparkled with predatory intent as his pale hand reached out to touch the girl's face. The cold hand was rough, it felt like sandpaper against the princess's skin. "Such ignorance and to think they call you a princess, the perfect bride. You are nothing more than a piece of glass that I could break with one touch. Bow." The hand left Hinata's face.

"I will not bow to you. To think you are the successor of my throne, the one I was to inherit, shameful." Hinata could not believe the words she had just spoken, it sounded wrong, unnatural, cruel. "Do not ever touch me again."

"Princess, my dear, such fire you have." Orochimaru laughed and walked away. The encounter was filled with unknown intentions, there were deep secrets behind the visit, they were things Hinata knew she could not comprehend. Hinata turned her head to face Kiba.

"Kiba…I….just then I-I…" Hinata began to stutter and look down.

Kiba took his hand and lifted her chin up to face him. "Do not ever look down. You belong with your head up high, you are a royal. Not matter what you do, no matter what you say or think, I know you will always find what is right." Hinata gasped and turned around breaking the moment apart.

"We sh-should go see ev-everybo-body else." Hinata turned a familiar shade of scarlet and heard her friend chuckle. A pink wisp was seen then a familiar voice rang through Hinata's ears.

"Princess! What happened? Your hands and legs!" Sakura began to fuss and scream. A very drowsy Temari appeared at the end of the hall rubbing her eyes. Her clothes and hair were a mess, yet there seemed to be an aura of complete peace around her. Then the girl's eyes snapped open as she began to run back down the hall. A shuffle was heard before she returned her brother following her, his red hair obviously ruffled from just getting out of bed.

"Gaara, carry Hinata to the bathroom." Temari ordered as her brother just stood there staring at Hinata. "Do you want her to die?" At this statement Gaara noticeably flinched the boy walked over to Hinata and lifted her up unto his back walking silently to the bathroom. The princess felt some sort of awkward feeling as she was being lifted. It was as if Gaara was reluctant to touch her.

"Mister Sabaku, is something wrong?" Hinata asked. She received no response as Gaara continued to walk. "Do you resent me?" Gaara turned the corner and still the princess received no response. When the two reached the room he gently placed the girl down. Hinata asked him once more, "What is wrong?"

Gaara looked at her and answered, "The blood. Your blood is so amazing." Hinata saw something in his eyes as he approached her eying her hands. She quickly backed up against the wall. Gaara turned around and walked steadily down the hall as if embarrassed, but there was absolutely no trace of emotion on his face or in his voice. Hinata's heart was beating at a fast rate and she could still feel the boy's ragged breath against her neck. The feelings sent chills down her spine, yet it warmed her heart.

Sakura came into the room with supplies in a kit and began to wet a towel. The girl took the towel and placed it on Hinata's leg gently. There was a faint stinging, but most of the feeling in her legs was numbed. Hinata turned her head towards her friend. "I'm sorry." Sakura stopped from her work and looked up.

"You didn't do anything." Sakura replied before continuing her work. Hinata flinched as a sensation ran throughout her leg. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What's this?" Hinata looked down and gasped. There was a huge mark in the shape of a rose in black ink on her leg. The thing was, Hinata did not ever recall getting this tattoo. Sakura wiped it with the wet cloth, it didn't wash off. The two were speechless. Sakura snapped out of her reverie and began to clean Hinata's wounds again. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll take you to see Tsunade later."

"Are you sure Sakura, I'm sure Tsunade is too busy to get to me. Even though you are her student, she has ill people on her hands." Hinata flinched as Sakura took her arm and began to wipe the blood.

"You are ill." Sakura replied in a snappy fashion as she left to rinse the towel again. Her emerald eyes were clouded and her mind was obviously somewhere else right now. Her hands began to squeeze most of the water out. When she sat back down on the chair she was on before she placed the towel on Hinata's forehead. 'What is this mark?' Her mind flashed an image of the black rose.

Hinata was perplexed, this day seemed to be progressing with a tense atmosphere as it there was something she wasn't told. The girl began to worry and her hands reached down to touch the mark. Her petite hand rubbed the mark. 'This somehow reminds me of something. Something important.' Hinata suddenly felt a rush of pain and cried out. Sakura backed away from the girl frightened and screaming. "Lee! Neji! Someone!"

Hinata's marks had returned, they stung and the marking on her leg also began to glow. Her head began to hurt and swirl as her Byakugan was forcefully activated. Her hair was swirling around. Sakura backed up against the wall. Hinata looked at her friend as she was placed on the ground a frightful aura still around her.

**At that moment, I could see through my eyes. Sakura was fear struck screaming hysterically. I couldn't hear anything only the beating of my heart. I felt helpless and my body was acting on its own. In my perspective, I was screaming as hard I as I possibly could, I wanted it to stop. I tried with all my will to make all the pain go away, it stung my hands and legs. Then everything suddenly turned black. **

There was the smell of wood and the crumpling of paper. Hinata could clearly make out the voices all around her, she assumed there were only two other people in the room. The girl didn't dare to open her eyes, there was an intense conversation occurring as she pretended to sleep.

"Sakura, I'm telling you, I am positive!" A woman yelled.

"Miss Tsunade, please don't say that." The voice was soft and filled with concern.

"Even if you don't like what I'm saying, it's the truth." There was an audible sigh. "There is a way we might be able to contain it though." Hinata heard silence and the crackling of embers from the fireplace. A rustling was heard, there was some noise that seemed to stand up above all else, it was a soft whimpering. The girl couldn't tell if it was all in her head or not all she knew was that it was like a signal.

"Miss Tsunade, I don't care what it is as long as it will help. What is the success rate?"

"This method has been tested on someone once before, it succeeded. I wouldn't recommend it though. It may cause a transfer of memories, they will be painful memories for Hinata..." The clock in the infirmary rang ten times, chiming deeply echoing.

"I must go now, I will be back here tomorrow morning. Take care." There were quick steps that lead farther and father away until there was no sound.

After Tsunade and Sakura had both left the room Hinata heard the crying now clearly. The voice was someone she knew and it was begging for help. Now Hinata knew what it was, it was a signal that she needed to be strong. It was a signal that she needed to fight. It was a signal that she needed to kill to keep her promises, to save what was left of her heart. It was the signal urging her to move on as she cut her arm with the dagger that would become a tool for the first death she caused. She could hear the signal, the tears of her sister, they created the princess of death known as the Royal Assassin.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a pleasent day! 


	7. Royal Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Kaze no Nokutaan.

Pairings: Sasuke**x**Hinata Itachi**x**Hanabi Naruto**x**Ino Sakura**x**Shikamaru Tenten**x**Kankuro

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I guess I was a little caught up with the end of school and I got sorta lazy. In this chappie, I put the song Kaze no Nokutaan in because it seemed to fit, but I have to remove them as to not break the rules. Then,I thought, they were originally in japanese so if I change them to english and move some stuffs around, it would be ok. I couldn't take it, it was driving me insane! I'm taking my chances with this chappie. If I lose my work, I will have nobody to blame but myself._

* * *

_

From and unknown country across the sea

_A wind blows gently past my ears

* * *

_

Hinata sat atop the cliff that her held haunting memories of her past. "Hanabi." The princess looked down beneath her, listening to the ocean's lullaby, a whispering singing filling her ears. The wind brushed against her face, numbing it from the harsh chill. The smell of salty ocean water helped to calm the anguish building up in her. Hinata kept on playing the night over and over again. She finally realized that on that night, the one person who held her back was Sasuke. 'Does he really care for his brother that much? Is a traitor more important than who he was engaged to?' The silver moonlight touched the girl's pale legs illuminating the mark she bore.

Then, she remembered Hanabi's last word ringing through her mind. It tortured her heart chaining it down to earth with the memories of her mother. She still remembered a pair of smooth hands holding her and rocking her as slowly as the waves were flowing in the ocean. A gentle, angelic voice rang through her ears and laughter so entrancing that even her father would have stopped to listen. Hinata began to hug her knees a pressure building up in her chest, tears on the verge of pouring out. Somehow the clarity of all these feelings and memories of her mother began to fade to fast for the girl to catch them. Hinata clung unto these treasures as tightly as she could, but they left. "No." Hinata tried to recall them, even though they were still there, they were shadowy fragments of what they had been.

Hinata began to cry silently melting into the sounds of waves once again becoming rough. The princess felt terribly empty and wanted to know why something of so much significance just slipped away. "I promised I would not be weak anymore." A cold hand rested on her shoulder causing the girl to turn around and come face to face with coal black eyes. Her body froze for a minute until she realized that the person across from her was Prince Sasuke.

"Do you…," the boy started looking at her tearstained face. He felt something in his heart break again and he looked away.

Hinata lowered her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I know I am weak, I was too weak to even save the person most important to me." Sasuke turned his head back to the girl, her violet locks fluttering like a dark fire.

"Do you…miss your family?" Sasuke asked standing to walk near the cliff's edge. His hand reached out to the moon seemingly trying to reach something. Hinata turned her head slowly trying to gather strength to stand. Sasuke withdrew his hands and glanced over his should her at the girl he loved.

Hinata was struggling to stand, all the energy in her feet suddenly seemed to have vanished. Taken by surprise, Sasuke pulled her hands so that she was on her feet in a matter of seconds. The girl gasped, blush creeping across her cheeks. "Do you miss them?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata's eyes lowered as her gentle voice carried her words to someone that didn't seem as if he would care. "I think about them all the time, they seem so far away. I apologize for my weakness."

"My brother always told me that royals were not meant to feel. He told me things like that, his words cause me to feel like I was not fit to be a royal. I don't believe he ever cared much for me, he may have told me those things to spite me. In the end, he left, and…" Sasuke stopped for a minute and closed his eyes. Hinata realized that he still had not let go of her hands. The girl tightened the grip on his hands trying to comfort the tormented boy. "My family was murdered by the one person I felt I could trust!" Sasuke let go of Hinata's hands, shaking.

The wind howled as Hinata began to realize that the boy was crying. He shed no tears, but the pain was obvious. "I'm sorry. I cry all the time for my tiny losses, but you have lost more than I would be able to cry for. Yet, you still go on with life while I sulk, feeling utterly lost. I'm weak and..." The princess was cut off with a finger on her lips.

"It is not wrong to cry, you have reasons that would permit you to. You are not weak if you cry, I believe my brother was wrong. How can you become a king, or queen without caring for the country? How will one rule if they do not understand the country's reaction when disasters happen? Crying, showing weakness is alright, just as long as you do something about your tears, such as making a goal to make them worthwhile." Sasuke removed his finger from her lips, his eyes still slightly red.

Hinata remained silent for a while, the ocean calming again. She looked at they boy, his pale skin illuminated by the fading moonlight, sunrise was approaching. A rare smile graced the face of the prince as his pale hand reached up to touch the girl's cheek. The tender moment began to fade when Hinata asked a question. "What will you do about your tears?"

Sasuke froze, and his body trembling as he responded, "I have to avenge my clan and kill Itachi. Even though I loved him as a brother, he has proved that he never cared for me."

"I see, killing is also necessary in my goals." Hinata glanced at the sky admiring the beautiful blue, it was a rich, creamy looking color. The ocean was a light green, smothered by a clear blue. The ground was a bare brown color, droplets of green grass signaling that spring was approaching, with it bringing life. The trunks of bare trees began to change in color from a dark, coffee brown to a nice hazel color. It was magical, and reminded Hinata that The North was still her fairytale-like kingdom.

Hinata's eyes caught sight of a shooting star, her eyes sparkling with hopes of making one wish that would come true. She closed her eyes, 'I wish to make all of my tears worthwhile.' When the petite girl opened her eyes, Sasuke was gone. Hinata turned in search of the boy and saw no trace of anything. It made her question her sanity and if everything actually happened.

The sun was already peaking over the horizon, just slightly so there was only a sliver of bright light. The girl shook her head and began to limp slowly along the edge of the cliffs, her leg stinging like mad. The cliff gently sloped down onto a beach with the waves gently rolling on the sand, wetting her feet. Hinata white silk dress made her stand out among all the blue and green yet helped her to blend in with the white sand. A voice made the girl turn as she saw a sort of panting and yelling sound. Hinata saw Tenten throwing something at a tree on a cliff above the shore, her movements quick as lightning as weapons flew through the air.

Hinata was watching in amazement when all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind passed her. The wind stung her arms and cut them slightly, she saw a large fan with three purple circles on it right next to where Tenten was. Hinata yelped as she lost balance and fell over into the icy, ocean water.

The next thing the princess saw was a pair of entrancing, green eyes. "Princess, I apologize, I did not see you. Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Hinata answered as she struggled to stand. Temari reached her hand out to the still stunned girl who took the hand.

"Princess, you are icy cold! How long have you been outside? Your clothes are hardly suitable for this weather!" Temari pulled off her red scarf and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. "I will be right back!" The dirty blonde yelled as she jumped unto the fan. Hinata stared in amazement as the fan rose up into the air, carrying Temari up onto the cliff with it. The warmth of her friend's long, scarlet scarf enveloped the girl in endless warmth.

The pale girl looked out towards the horizon, the sun casting a beautiful glow. Hinata was looking at the beauty surrounding her when suddenly, she realized something, today was the fourth day of the New Year. The New Year had already come and she had spent the time doing nothing but crying. Her mind flashed back to the images of the dancers in the streets, the loud laughter, firecrackers exploding bringing good luck. Sighing, Hinata frowned at the idea of missing the New Years celebration.

Not long after, Temari returned her brother once again in tow like the previous day. Hinata was staring in amazement as Temari came gliding on her fan, not only that but her brother was floating on a cloud of sand. When they reached the beach, Gaara proceeded to lift the girl onto his sand. The girl gave a yelp, closing her eyes as they ascended. When they actually began to move through the air towards the palace, the Hyuuga, being unaccustomed to being in the air began to search around for anything to grab onto. Surprisingly, Gaara held unto the girl as if he were embracing her. Hinata just shut her eyes, holding onto him. She was sure her face was flushed from being embarrassed, from being so close to the redhead that she could hear his heart beating.

A couple minutes went by at an agonizingly slow rate. Wind ran through the girl's hair and she shivered several times, despite being fairly warm. At one point during the flight, Gaara tapped on of Hinata's shoulders. When the girl looked up from where she was fearfully hiding, she saw a large group of deer nestled by a large three. The tree was right next to them and she was so close to the tree that she could see every detail of the bark. Her eyes glanced down at the deer, one of which had a spotted back. Hinata was mesmerized until the sand suddenly carried her upwards again. Her hands resumed gripping Gaara tightly and her eyes shut like steel vaults.

Finally, Gaara lowered Hinata unto the ground. The girl however, was so shaken she did not let of the boy. "Princess, I did not realize how much you liked my brother," a teasing voice called over to her. Hinata snapped out of her current condition and let go of the boy in front of her, blushing furiously.

Temari lead her into the palace with a tender smile upon her face. "I think that you need to change. The palace is warm, however your clothes are suitable only for summer." Hinata looked at Temari and realized that she was wearing winter clothing. The blonde had a maroon trench coat which was tied together with a goldenrod sash. Temari had a pair of goldenrod, leather winter boots with fur lining at the top. Hinata limped to her room, her friend guiding her slowly through the halls.

Temari opened the sliding doors to the princess's room, greeted by the smell of blood. Coughing, the noble backed out of the room, pulling the princess with her. "Maybe, I should let you borrow some of my old clothes."

"Wouldn't you have to go home to do that?" Hinata spoke softly knowing that many may still be asleep.

"My father was arrested, I have nowhere to live. I apologize, if you wish for me to leave, I will do so. I assumed that it would be alright, but if it is not then I will surely do as you ask." Temari blurted out.

"No, it is fine, I was merely curious. I am terribly sorry about your father." Hinata leaned against the wall to wait for Temari to open the door to her room.

"Do not apologize, he may not have been involved. Still, he has inflicted unspeakable pain on my family." Temari slid open the rice paper door, grabbing Hinata's hand. "Come in, take a seat wherever you wish." The princess simply sat on the floor by the wall. The dirty blonde went over to the closet, rummaging through a box of clothing.

Hinata was breathing deeply in and out. The scent of the room was like that of wood, it was a refreshing change. Usually the girl smelled flowers and sweet fruits. The Hyuuga opened her eyes and blinked a few times, looking around. She saw beautiful golden fans and golden bed sheets. Hinata blinked a few more times before become enveloped in the intoxicating smell surrounding her. 'Mother used to smell of cinnamon.'

**I was caught up in a daydream and memories of my past. I felt as if I could smell m mother's sweet scent. It brought back vague flashbacks of occasions where my mother would hold me close to her body. The last year of her life, she became more distant. Her touch was never the same, she was less gentle, and there was less warmth. Her clothes began to lose their smell of the cinnamon she and I loved so much, it began to smell of roses. That is what she was to me then, a rose with the sharpest thorns. No matter how I tried to reach the precious flower that was my mother, I would get pricked by thorns. Then all of a sudden, my memories of her faded away yet again. I reached for them, but they were gone.

* * *

**

_I want to remember who this person truly is_

_Living as a troubled memory within my heart

* * *

_

Hinata hugged her knees yet again. She could not remember any memories of her mother. Hinata still knew that she had a gentle voice, that she smelled of cinnamon and roses, and that she was precious. However, she had nothing to relive, nothing to hold onto. Her hands began to grip her silk dress in pain. Hinata could not remember her dear mother. Tears began to drip down her face, full of sorrow. "Princess, are you alright?" Temari asked throwing the clothes onto the floor, kneeling besides the royal.

"I cannot remember my mother. My memories are all gone." Hinata sobbed. Temari embraced her friend wanting to cry out. Hinata had always been kind and spoke often to many different people not caring if they were rich or poor. She was compassionate and sweet to everyone in the kingdom. Temari had always held concern for her inside of her heart,

"There, there. I am sure the memories will return." A gentle hand pat the princess's back. The tears ceased and soon there were small hiccups heard. "I am sure they will all come back." Temari pulled away wiping away remaining tears, still smiling warmly. "I will leave the room and you may dress. I could not find any shoes, so I will go find some and leave them by the door. I will be right outside, tell me when you are done."

Hinata heard the door open and close behind her as she gathered the clothing her friend had generously leant to her. Looking over the articles of clothing over, she slowly slipped off her clothing. The princess took all the clothes and hurriedly dressed, believing that Temari may become impatient if she did not. Sliding open the door, she found nobody in the hallway.

Hinata took time to sit for a while admiring the clothes she was currently wearing. Temari leant her a sweater with white fur lining the hood. The zipper of it was a beautiful golden color. The pants she wore were plain white with golden threads hanging from the belt loops. "Apparently she has quite a liking for the color gold."

"Actually I do." The voice startled Hinata as she looked upwards and found Temari smiling at her. "You finished rather quickly, or was I really gone that long?"

"No, I suppose I did rush a bit." Hinata stood up leaning against the wall.

"Well, I borrowed Sakura's shoes. She was looking for you, I wonder why? Anyway we should get something to eat, I am starving!" Hinata slid a pair of cotton shoes with a sliver of wood under the heel. Temari started down towards the hall, waiting for Hinata who would lean against the wall every so often. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning." The princess replied smiling at the concern her friend was showing. All of a sudden, there was a huge yell.

"Give it back, it's mine!" There was a large crash shortly after.

"You are a boy, yet you wear a necklace, how strange! At least let me see what was on it!" A feminine voice yelled back, equally as loud. There was a smash of glass.

Temari looked at Hinata and stopped where she was. The sound was apparently coming from a room two feet to the front the left side.

"It is a ring. Are you going to marry someone, Naruto?" Now the girl's voice was softer and it could be recognized as Ino Yamanaka's.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember?" There was a pause.

Naruto began to talk in a very hurt tone, "Didn't you tell Hinata to give this to me? Didn't you want me to find you someday?"

"I did, but I assumed you would have never kept it," a slightly surprised girl responded.

"Why wouldn't I keep it? I thought this ring meant something though, I thought that's why you gave it to me. I guess I was wrong," Naruto stated, hurt still dripping off of every word from his mouth.

"What did you think it meant?" Ino asked her voice filled with strain. It was apparent that she was anxious. There was also a bit of joy, it sounded as if she would break into tears.

Naruto gulped, "I thought it meant that you loved me." The words shot out of his mouth like the kunai from Tenten's hand.

"Naruto that is really sweet and I…" Ino was interrupted by the blonde boy.

"You didn't and you never will." The voice was cracking.

"No, no, I did," Ino assured in a calm voice, "I still do." There was a brief silence in which Hinata looked over at Temari.

"That is so adorable." Temari whispered. A slight shuffling was heard along with a few small steps.

Then the two in the room began to speak again. A gentle voice echoed down the hall, "I'll never leave again, I swear, I love you."

"I love you too, Ino." At this moment the door slid open and Hinata was caught in a tough situation.

* * *

_To love someone with the same amount of everlasting passion _

_And having all of that affection returned

* * *

_

Ino began to blush, biting her lips, her eyes facing downward. Naruto simply turned his face so it was impossible to see his reaction. "Maybe you might want to join us for breakfast?" Temari laughed nervously. Both the blondes nodded and followed after Temari. Hinata however did not move, her eyes strayed to a room opposite to where the rest of the group was walking.

"Temari, I will meet you at the dining hall. First off, I need to go take care of some business. Please excuse me." Hinata yelled down the hall so her friend could hear. Quietly, the girl stepped up to the room where her sister once resided, her heart thumping in her chest. Pressure began to build up in her chest and she fought away the tears as her scarred hand knocked softly. "Is anyone in there?" Hinata asked, urging herself to use a cheerful tone. Silence was the only answer, so she slid the door open.

There was no one in the room, so the royal slid the door close behind her. Hinata was a bit frightened, the colors of the room made her think of terrifying things, but she calmed herself down upon finding her sister's toys. Her hands gently stroked the fur on the pink bunny Hanabi received on her birthday before the Uchiha massacre. It was before Neji's father died. It was before Ino left the North, before change and hurt affected the hearts of so many. "Where are you Hanabi? Are you alone? Are you hurt?"

Hinata made her way over to her sister's desk where there was a drawing. The drawing crude, but it held something special to both the Hyuuga princesses. It was a drawing of the two of them, together with smiled on their faces. It caused the girl on the room to remember times when there was still hope and cheer for everyone. Hinata looked through the drawers and found a velvet book with golden trimming, it had a lock. "This is...," the girl gasped in realization, "This is the book Hanabi was holding the day she was kidnapped."

Slowly, running her hands across it, she found that there was a smooth part on the back. Flipping it over, Hinata found four pictures, one of herself and one of her sister. There was one of her father, and surprisingly one of her mother. "Mother," Hinata whispered. Her mother had pale, smooth looking skin. Her lips were slightly pink, like Sakura blossoms and shimmered like stream water in spring. She had hair dark as ink that was mostly straight, but every here and there, there was an elegant curve. The woman's eyes were a startling green color, almost unheard of for those with dark hair. It contrasted nicely with the rest of her features. While, Hinata was marveling at the picture the door opened. The girl did not stir, still caught up with absorbing every bit of the picture. "Mother," Hinata whispered to herself.

Sasuke cleared his throat loud enough for the indigo haired girl to hear. Her head snapped up surprised to find Sasuke standing in the doorway with a towel around his shoulders, droplets of water dripping from his hair. He wore a pair of white pants and a high collared blue shirt. "What are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked, but instead of his voice hinting for her to get out, it was lined with curiosity.

"I was looking through my sister's belongings." Hinata answered.

"The funeral is on the seventeenth" Sasuke stated sitting on his bed.

Hinata looked shocked and then remembered that most people would not think her sister was alive. She sighed, "I suppose I will take her belongings from this room then. May I come in tomorrow to retrieve her possessions? Also, you may not want to leave our head wet, there is a possibility that you will get head pains."

"Do as you please, and what I do is my business," The prince muttered. Hinata nodded her head and left the book on her sister's desk. Briskly, the girl went to the door about to walk out. "Wait, are you on your way to eat?" Purple locks fluttered as she turned her head to face the prince, nodding.

"Would you like to join me?" Hinata offered, receiving no answer, but the prince stood up. Assuming he would follow, the girl stepped into the hall. She bit her lips to refrain from screaming at the jolts of pain running through her leg. Quietly, the two began walking awkwardly down the hall.

"Hinata!" a voice called from the dining room.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked herself upon hearing the familiar voice. A figure rushed up to her and embraced her. His toothy grin revealed his identity and Hinata smiled. "Your head is wet."

"I did just take a bath." The boy embracing her let his princess down.

"You will get a headache is you leave it that wet and go outside." The orphaned royal took the towel slung across Kiba's shoulder.

"You know me too well." The boy bent over a bit as Hinata began to dry his hair, gently moving the towel across the brown strands.

Sasuke's jealousy was boiling deep within him. The prince knew he never gave the girl a reason to care for him, that he was perfectly capable of doing everything himself but his heart still continued to wilt like branches on a willow.

* * *

_I wonder how it feels_

_Surely some day I will come to know

* * *

_

Sasuke just walked on past the two, pushing open the doors to the dining room. Hinata did not notice and continued to dry Kiba's head. When she finished, the prince before her kissed her forehead. "You must be hungry, come on." He pulled her into the dining room, smile plastered on his face.

Hinata was seated across from her cousin who nodded. "Good morning Hinata."

"Good morning Neji. How is training progressing?" The princess asked grabbing an orange. She began to peel away the skin into a plate of orange peels.

"Fairly well." The boy answered taking a sip from his cup of tea. "Would you like some tea?" Hinata nodded, smiling, somehow her cousin seemed more relaxed. She stared at his bandaged arms as he poured the tea. The wounds from the fire when his father died left definite scars that would probably never heal.

* * *

_I still remember from when I was a child_

_That night drenched in the blue star's light

* * *

_

"You seem like you are happy. What has changed?" Hinata took a piece of the orange and put it into her mouth. The sweet juices exploded in her mouth as she chewed. The fluid ran down her parched throat.

* * *

_Why is that day's melody, _

_Once blowing so wild now fading away

* * *

_

Neji looked up at his cousin, surprise written on his face. She was very perceptive because nobody else had noticed. "I proposed to Tenten and she agreed." His hands began to shake a bit and he smiled with sincerity for the first time in many years.

**Children of royal families proposing on their own were rare events. However, it was an entirely different case when the child proposing was an orphan. They needed someone to continue the bloodline. The sooner that they found someone the sooner their status in the country would be ensured. **

"I'm so glad to hear that. What age will the wedding be?" Hinata sipped her tea, eyes shining in happiness.

"When I turn sixteen." The boy took a loaf of bread and began to eat. Then the dining room doors opened yet again.

"Neji!" Tenten flung her arms around his neck. "Good morning." She kissed his cheek, giggling madly. Neji embraced her back kissing her on the cheek. The girl blushed and sat down next to him, eyes sparkling.

* * *

_To love someone with the same amount of everlasting passion _

_And having all of that affection returned

* * *

_

**Even through my eyes, it was obvious they were in love, deeply in love. Somehow the story completely twisted from when I sat alone in the middle of the night. I was happy for them a joy began to fill up my thoughts. **

Kankuro then entered the room and somehow something pierced Hinata like a needle. It was as if he was enveloped in deep sorrow. It was the same thing she saw in his brother's eyes. It was a mysterious sadness, except Hinata could vaugly guess why, it was some sort of lost love.

Kankuro stared at Tenten and Neji. His heart crumbled, he felt a connection with the girl. Neji was nothing, but coldness, how could that appeal to such a sweet girl. Tenten was always in control, always strong. Her nimble fingers would always entrance him when she was training, they were like his. They were precise, they were deadly. She always put the mission ahead of herself, Kankuro admired that. No matter what he did, she would probably retain feelings beyond his understanding.

* * *

_I wonder how it feels_

_It feels so far

* * *

_

**I believe that is just what happened. He did not understand, there was something deeper than what was seen by most. The story was not known to me either, but it would continue to unfold bit by bit. **

"Princess, good morning." Sakura appeared out of the kitchen covered in flour.

"Goodness, what happened?" Tenten asked pulling out a handkerchief and cleaned off some of the powder.

"Ino is trying to cook." Sakura answered plainly. "Princess, are you finished with your breakfast. I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with you.

"Yes, I suppose I am done." Hinata excused herself from the table and pushed in her chair. Sakura gestured for her to follow, Hinata did just that. The two made their way through the halls, occasionally running into someone they knew. The princess was guided up a flight of spiraling stairs in the corner of the castle facing the ocean.

"Miss Tsunade, Hinata is here." Sakura opened the wooden door that revealed a room that was very richly furnished with expensive antiques. There were hundreds of books upond shelves that seemed to carry on forever. The windows showed the shimmering ocean water and the white sailboats that were far into the horizon. Hinata's eyes shimmered at the sight. It was so calming, but it was full of grief, it seemed to be mourning something that caused pain to seep into the girl.

* * *

_Intermittently, a singing voice drifts towards the open sea.

* * *

_

"Sakura, you may leave." The pink haired girl bowed and left the room silently, closing the door behind her. "Come here, Hinata."

"Is something wrong, Grandmother?" Hinata was careful not to be loud when she addressed her. It was a secret that was not known to the rest of the kingdom. Her grandmother released the technique that kept her looking as if she was twenty. It hid her true appearance. Her golden hair became black with grey hairs, but her eyes stayed the same. Her perfectly smooth skin was slightly wrinkled.

"Yes my dear. Has anything strange been happening to you lately?" Tsunade asked looking deep into her granddaughter's eyes.

"Yes, memories of my mother have…" Hinata paused for a while tears building up. "They have all seemingly disappeared."

"I feared this would happen." Tsunade stood from her chair and embraced the crying girl. "Years ago, this happened to my daughter. Your father also died with the mark."

"You mean the one on my leg?" The Hyuuga asked wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I saw it yesterday and I knew something was going wrong. Hinata, I don't want anymore of your memories to vanish. I will perform a type of operation in which it will contain the seal. However, your mother's memories will be transferred into you. They may be painful." There was a thick tension in the air.

"No matter how painful the memories, they are always better to remember." Hinata answered. "Will the procedure bring back my old memories?"

"I am afraid I do not know. If it does not I will try to find a way." White eyes stared into her hazel ones making her want to cry. "Come to me a week from now and I will perform the operation. You may leave." Hinata nodded and left the room.

'I may be able to remember mother. It is worth a try.' Hinata walked down the stairs slowly, looking down to see Sakura waiting for her.

* * *

_I want to cherish this newborn thought

* * *

_

Sakura smiled, "When will it be?"

"A week from now." Hinata answered. "I have a place I must visit alone. Thank you for waiting." Sakura just nodded and turned to walk down the hall. Hinata turned down a narrow passage that lead to a balcony overseeing the forests still covered with snow.

**At that moment, I could have sworn I heard a voice telling me it was going to be alright. I was frightened at first, but after a while I realized it was soothing. I felt assured that the operation would help me. It was nice to feel like I could trust in that voice.

* * *

**

_Maybe fate had just stirred my heart in vain_

_Maybe it's only the wind

* * *

_

Thankies for reading! 


End file.
